Love is Our Religion
by XxJaggedXHeartzxX
Summary: Xemnas is a proud priest, Xigbar his "loyal" friend. During a time when God is everything and expressing your love could get you into some big trouble, can a gypsy open the eyes of a hard headed priest? XigXDem, XemXSai.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~Wednesday Afternoon.~~~~~~~~

A white haired man sighed as he walked out of a changing room in the chapel where he worked and lived. "That is the absolute last time I let you say closing prayer Xigbar."

"Sorry. It's just that I can't keep my full attention on one subject, you know that." The dark-haired man shrugged and pushed back some hair behind an ear.

"Well then maybe you should keep what little focus you have on keeping the chapel in good shape." he chuckled and adjusted his sleeves.

"Well maybe I will then…Father." Xigbar glanced at the ceiling and noted a small spider web and winced. He hated cleaning the dusty old chapel but someone had to do it and God knew Xemnas would have no hand in it.

"Don't get smart. Or I won't hire you that extra help that you want so badly." Xemnas said and closed the door to the dressing room behind them.

Xigbar quietly mumbled and dug a finger into his ear and stopped immediately when Xemnas glanced at him. "I'll just get myself to the market…"

"Smart move Brother Xigbar. I'll see you at supper." Xemnas smirked and walked off in the direction of the hallway.

Xigbar trudged off in the opposite direction and grabbed a large satchel and headed off to the market of the small town. The full-fledged priest seemed to have it out for him and there seemed to be no way to get away from him, the only form of cash-flow was the donations to the chapel. It didn't take long to reach the market where festivities were well under way. He smiled at the antics of a small troupe who had occupied the space near the edge of the small market.

A blonde boy danced around with two other girls and another boy as others were sitting playing various instruments. The blonde was playing a tambourine and tossed a glance over to Xigbar as he passed. The blonde paused in his dancing as he stared at Xigbar.

The one-eyed man tossed a coin towards the blonde boy who seemed to take his time looking at his most recent passersby and headed further into the market to begin his shopping. The market was always known for its loose gossip and easy-going atmosphere. The troupe he passed by belonged to a larger group of gypsies who were on the outskirts of town, not even ten minutes from the chapel. Perhaps visiting these people would make Xemnas a little less stiff than he usually was, but knowing his fellow holy man he probably wouldn't even consider it.

The blonde picked up the coin and smiled. He held the coin tightly in his fist and held it to his chest. He stared after the man, then pocketed the coin in his back pocket and went back to dancing.

Xigbar stuffed the last of his items into the satchel and slung it on his back and walked back toward the dancing troupe. "Hey." He somewhat mumbled as a flock of women walked by giving him a somewhat odd glance and he covered his mark as a holy man.

The blonde dancer smiled as the man walked back towards his troupe. He tried to keep his eyes on the man as he continued to dance. A frown replaced his smiled when he saw the man look at the women that passed him.

"I-I hear you are staying just a bit out of town." He spoke a little louder as he looked back to the blond boy.

The blond let out a little eep and his face turned a bright red, then took a few steps towards the man. "Uh-um… yes!" the boy lowered his hands and looked down at the ground.

"How long are you staying here?" Xigbar glanced around again curious of any people who knew who he was.

"A-about two weeks." he whispered and looked up at the older man. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, just curious." He shifted his weight and bit his lip. "You…you er." Xigbar took a thoughtful pose, struggling with how to ask if the gypsies allowed visitors during the evening.

The boy blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What do you want to know sir?"

"Demyx! Time for lunch!" a girl called out and waved to Demyx.

"Uh, do…Is it ok if I came by to your…camp later with a friend maybe?" Xigbar knew Xemnas would have no part in it but it was worth a try.

Demyx's blush deepened in color and he smiled. "Everyone is welcome to our bonfires." he said and hurried off to his group.

"O-oh…" Xigbar watched the boy chase off to meet with his friends and turned himself towards the chapel, curious of how to smooth-talk the white-haired priest to the bonfire.

~~~~~~~~Wednesday Evening.~~~~~~~~

"Xemnas! How would you feel about a walk later this evening?" Xigbar asked suddenly from the silent ritual of dinner in the chapel.

Xemnas looked up and arched an eyebrow. "A walk?" he lowered his fork. "Where would we walk to pray tell?"

"I don't know, just walk, get some fresh air." Xigbar shrugged as he lied. "You could use it." He mumbled quietly.

"I suppose some fresh air would be good." he said and went back to eating. "You had better not be plotting anything."

"What could I possibly plot, Xemnas?" He pushed a bit of food around on his plate. "I clean, I go out and get things you need, I even cook every meal. I have no time to plot things."

"True, you do cook. Maybe I should watch for poison." he chuckled but continued to eat. "Alright I'll join you on this walk."

Xigbar sat back and nodded. "I'd never try to kill you; I'd lose my home and become a bumbling, traveling cleric."

Xemnas laughed. "With your memorization skills, you would just end up begging on the streets."

Xigbar took the hurt with the last bite of his meal and stood quietly taking his dishes with him to the wash bucket.

Xemnas followed him and put his dishes in the bucket. "When do you want to go on this walk?"

"Now, if you don't mind." Xigbar wanted any excuse to get away from Xemnas but the only way he could possibly pull that off was if he got to the gypsies camp.

"Ok well just finish up the dishes and we can leave." he said with a smile and went to his room to freshen up.

Xigbar pushed up his sleeves and started taking his frustration out on the dishes. "Yes, I'm plotting against you so you can finally get off this pompous attitude you have." He growled at the dishwater quietly.

~~~~~~~~Wednesday Evening at the Gypsy Camp.~~~~~~~~

After he had eaten his dinner, Demyx ran through the camp dodging other gypsies and small fires. He burst into a tent with a huge smile on his face. "Saix!"

A groan arose from under a fur-skin blanket, covering a pale man. "Who is in my tent?" He covered his face with his hand, shading the light.

"Saix wake up! WAKE UP!" he jumped on the gypsy. "Saix I… I think I'm in love."

"Huh?" Saix sat up fully-awake at the word 'love'. "In love with who?" He rubbed his eyes from sleep.

The blond smiled then took a deep breath. "I don't know!"

"You don't know." Saix sighed and rubbed his shoulder and glanced out the small opening of his tent. "What time is it?"

"Um… Seven thirty? The bonfire starts in half an hour. So you would have had to wake up soon anyway." he pulled the blanket back.

"Ugh, where are my pants." He turned and crawled from under the blanket to pick up a loose shirt.

Demyx looked around then picked up a pair of pants. "Here. Oh and he said that he was going to bring a friend. Maybe you can get lucky tonight."

Saix laughed quietly. "Lucky, huh?" He pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his pants from the blond. "What makes you think he's even interested in men in the first place, let alone his friend?"

"Well…. Um… it's just… I don't know." he pouted. "Don't ruin my excitement Saix!"

"Mm." The blue-haired man pulled up his pants and rubbed his neck. "Well, maybe I will get lucky, but I probably won't even see the guy."

"At least wait until you meet them." he said and stepped out of the tent. "Hurry up I want to meet them at the edge of camp."

"Fine, but the deer won't catch themselves." Saix walked out of his tent and pulled back the flap to his tent.

"The deer can wait." he said and grabbed Saix's arm. "Don't ruin this for me Saix… please."

"Ok, ok." He ran a nailed hand through his unruly hair and followed after his closest friend.

The blond haired boy rushed through the camp and slowed down only when he reached the trees on the edge of camp.

Saix leaned on a tree and crossed his arms. "So what does this guy even look like?"

Demyx sighed happily. "He has long dark hair, and these piercing gold eyes. Oh he's perfect and beautiful Saix."

"You really got a good look at him, while you were dancing, didn't you?" He looked up at the slowly setting sun and shrugged.

"Well he kinda caused me to stop dancing…but yes I did." he sighed and sat down at the base of the tree.

"Stop dancing? Well then he must be the one!" Saix joked and shook his head. "Sorry." He pushed off the tree and stood beside his smaller companion.

"Well… what if he is?" he whispered. "Do you think that he might come with us when we leave?"

"How would I know?" Saix shrugged and saw movement farther into the trees.

~~~~~~~~Wednesday Night, Outskirts of the Gypsy Camp.~~~~~~~~

Xemnas frowned as Xigbar led him through the trees. "Xigbar where are we going?"

"Should be over here somewhere." Xigbar mumbled and rubbed the scar on his chin in thought and smiled when he heard sounds from the camp. "We're headed over here." He said and turned to Xemnas.

The priest stared at the camp and turned to glare at Xigbar. "You brought me to a gypsy camp?!" he hissed.

"I said you needed some fresh air, so yes I brought you to a gypsy camp." Xigbar grabbed Xemnas' elbow and tugged him forward. "There is nothing wrong with it."

"I can't believe you brought me here. I refuse to be around these godless tramps." He pulled his arm out of Xigbar's grasp and turned around.

"Hey, hey, hey! They have names!" Xigbar pushed Xemnas forward towards the camp.

"Xigbar you let go of me this instant!" he shouted and resisted the pushing.

"No, you need…fresh…air!" Xigbar stumbled forward when his grip on the priest was lost. Saix quietly laughed and covered his mouth.

Demyx winced as the white haired man tripped over his legs and fell to the ground. "Hey what in th-" he looked up and lost his voice when his eyes met golden ones.

"Ah! Xemnas, I'm so sorry!" The scarred man picked up said priest. "This is ah, er, Demyx!" He recalled the name that the girl called him who had pulled the blond dancer away.

The blonde blushed and nodded slowly. He stood up using the tree as a crutch. "I can't believe you came…" he whispered.

"Yes, I did!" Xigbar stood upright. "A-and I brought my friend too!" He motioned toward Xemnas and Saix crossed his arms.

Xemnas pushed himself away from Xigbar and dusted himself off. "I'm leaving."

"I-I see that…" he whispered. "So um… Do you want to dance?"

"Xemnas, no! Say hi, to Demyx's friend!" Xigbar pushed him towards Saix and he blushed slightly. "And yes, I'd like to dance with you." He smiled at Demyx.

Demyx smiled with a blush and slipped his arms around Xigbar's. "I'm glad you came."

The white haired priest crossed his arms then turned to the blue haired boy. "Hello."

"Hi." Saix ran a hand through his hair again and bit his lip slightly, he didn't know to be offended or entranced by the man's fierce amber gaze.

Xemnas sighed. He didn't want to be here but he had to be polite. "Would you care to go on a walk?"

"I actually have to go and…hunt." Saix pushed some hair behind his ear. "You should be careful if you're headed back home. These woods seem to help you get lost rather than lead you back home."

Xigbar followed with Demyx towards the bonfire laughing. Xemnas glared at his friend who was leaving him then turned his attention back to Saix. "Hunting?" He thought hunting was an odd job for a woman. Especially one of such beauty that this one had.

"Yes, hunting. My friends think that 'gathering' is the only way you can eat." Saix glanced past the priest, thinking he saw something move.

"Aren't there others who can hunt other than yourself?" he asked and pushed his hands into his pockets.

The fair-skinned man took a moment to think and shrugged. "I never really thought about it that way but...I'm the best at tracking, scenting... Why?"

"Oh no reason I just thought it odd that they would send you out hunting wild animals by yourself." Xemnas said and turned his eyes to the star covered sky.

Saix couldn't help but giggle at the silver-haired man. "I'm not helpless, like I said I'm the best hunter. Why should they send more if it's proven fact that I carry back a deer by myself?" He looked back at Xemnas. "Or am I sensing you wish to help me hunt?"

Xemnas smiled at the sound of Saix's laughter and looked at the blue-haired girl. "I wouldn't mind helping you. It's not often a man gets to be in the company of such beauty." he let a smirk tug at his lips.

"Beauty? That's the first time someone's told me that." Saix smiled through the blush rising to his cheeks. "We should head north then. I saw a few tracks early this morning."

Xemnas' eyebrows rose in interest at the blush on Saix's cheeks. "Shall we go then, master hunter?" he said with a smirk, then gave a small bow offering Saix to lead.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Saix teased and turned, hiding the grin that was spreading across his face. "But keep trying." He said quietly and started heading in the direction he indicated.

Xemnas chuckled and followed the girl. Everything that he had been taught and that he lived by was telling him that he should turn around and get as far away from these godless people as he could. But something else was telling him to follow the female hunter, and to stay as close to her as possible.

Saix walked slowly as if waiting for the other man to join him. "So what brought you to our camp?" He asked quietly already knowing the answer. He knew that the man beside him was in no way interested in his people's way of life.

"My friend made me come with him. He seems to have some kind of infatuation with your blond friend." he said while turning to avoid a low tree branch.

"Ah, I think it's two-sided then, first thing I woke up to was being jumped by Demyx, going on and on about a guy he met in the market today."

"Oh?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And what was Demyx saying about this man that he met?"

Saix smiled and shook his head. "It's not up to me to tell what may not want to be repeated." He stopped short and scanned the forest.

"How very respectful of you." he said quietly as he walked up nest to the girl. "I don't believe I ever caught your name."

"Ah, its Saix, I apologize. Your own?" He dropped his voice to a light whisper reaching low for a dagger, sensing an extra visitor to the immediate area.

"Call me Xemnas." he whispered back and kept his eyes on the hunter's back.

Saix stood back up and glanced behind himself, raising a finger to his lips and stalked to the side of a tree. The knife could hardly be considered worthy of slaying any thing, more suited for skinning if anything.

The priest smirked at Saix and stayed quite as he leaned against a tree.

Saix cursed as the deer had scented the two and took off in flight, the hunter quickly took off in pursuit.Xemnas pushed off of the tree and took off after Saix. He couldn't let a woman run around in the woods at night by herself.

Too focused on catching the mobile venison Saix forgot about the traps he had set before he had gone back to sleep. With a metallic snap the blunet stumbled forward, a gasp of pain passing through is lips.Xemnas watched as the girl fell and he rushed to her side. "Saix!" he kneeled next to her and looked down at her leg.

Saix tossed the knife from his hand in anger, blood flowing from his palm, chasing after the blade. "Damn trap..." He managed to mumble as he stared at his leg, the small rabbit trap biting into it.

Ignoring the vulgar word that came out of the girls' mouth Xemnas gently placed his hands on Saix's leg. "Calm down." he moved his hands to the metal trap and pulled it open slowly. After freeing Saix's' leg he tossed the trap aside and inspected the wound. "I should carry you back to your camp and get this treated."

"C-carry??" Saix squeaked and looked up the silver-haired man, his face a deep shade of red from embarrassment at falling into his own trap and cutting his hand. "R-really, you don't have to do that." He muttered.

"You can't walk on this leg." he said simply then lifted the girl into his arms, with one arm supporting her legs and the other supporting her back. "Don't worry I'll get you back to your camp safely."

"Ah!" Saix looked away now that the blush was more than just embarrassment. "Please, I'll be fine." He held his hand close to his chest.

"I don't want your leg getting infected. What kind of man would I be if I let that happen to you? Let me take care of you Saix." he whispered.

Saix bit his lip and closed his eyes. What could be more embarrassing than being carried in by an outsider because of stepping in your own trap?

"Does it hurt badly?" he asked seeing the look on Saix's face.

"No!" His first instinct was to say. "I mean, yeah it hurts like hell but, really I can take care of this myself." Saix couldn't look up at his 'rescuer' for fear of blushing like an idiot.

Xemnas held the blue haired girl tenderly against his chest as he quickened his pace. "I would feel better if it was looked at by a doctor."

"Arguing with you won't get me anywhere will it?" Saix ran his free hand through his hair. "Why do you care? I told you I can take care of it..."

"I care about you. Something in my heart is telling me to stay with you and take care of you." he whispered and bent down to avoid some tree branches.

Saix looked up when he heard this and suddenly felt the closeness of the other. Taking a gamble he reached up and turned Xemnas' face toward his own and kissed him gently. Xemnas gasped softly into the kiss and stopped his walking. After a moment he closed his eyes and pressed his lips hard against Saix's. Surprised at such the welcome response he pulled the man closer and opened his mouth slightly. The silver haired man's tongue pushed its way into Saix's mouth, and he let out a moan when their tongues met. Saix gasped and grasped Xemnas' shoulder tightly, wishing to be closer to his new-found love. He pushed against the others tongue and nipped at it. Xemnas let out a soft moan and leaned against a tree. Careful not to lose his hold on Saix he lowered them to the ground and pulled the girl closer so that she was sitting in his lap. Now straddling the other man the blunet ran a hand down Xemnas chest, seeking the lip of his shirt. Once he found it he tentatively ran his hand up against his flesh.

The priest ran his hands down Saix's back and rested his hands on her hips. After a few moments though his mind seemed to clear itself. He pulled out of the kiss and pushed Saix away gently. "Stop. We can't be doing this."

"Wha...Why, How come?" Saix kept his hand where it was and looked at Xemnas with a pouty face.

He pulled Saix's hand out of his shirt and took it in his own hand. "One. You're a gypsy. And Two. We've only just met."

Saix frowned. "I'm a gypsy? What the hell kind of rejection is that?" He curled his wounded hand to a fist in frustration.

"Saix a priest can't be with a girl like you." he said softly and covered the bleeding fist with his own hand. "You're hurting yourself."

"G-girl??" Saix completely pushed the priest comment away with a giant pink word GIRL sprouting flowers in his mind. "I..." Now he was truly embarrassed.

He looked at Saix strangely. "Are you alright Saix?"

"I, yeah, I'm f-fine." Saix pushed himself away from the priest even though it pained him to do so. "I think it'll be best if I just...walk back to camp then..."

Xemnas stood up quickly. "You can't walk Saix." he said again. "A priest cannot let a woman walk on a leg like that."

"I should have known..." Saix leaned against a tree and shook his head, laughing at his stupidity. "Xemnas...I'm not a girl."

Xemnas stared at Saix stupidly and blinked. "You're a boy?!" he turned away. "Oh dear Lord..."

"Still want to carry me back to camp?" Saix spoke with a tinge of bitterness and shook his head.

Xemnas turned to look at Saix. Even though now he knew that Saix was a boy the feelings in his heart didn't disappear. It was a sin against God for two men to be together, even more so if one of them was a gypsy. He walked over to the blunette and lifted him up into his arms again. "I can't have you walking on that ankle."

Saix bit his lip and looked away from Xemnas, blushing. "I appreciate the offer..."

"It's no trouble." he said and made his way back to the campsite quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~Wednesday Night, at the Gypsy Camp.~~~~~~~~

Xigbar looked up from his drink of who knows what and smiled at the blond in front of him. "So, how long are you staying in the area again?"

"Only for about two weeks." he set his own cup down and looked up at the older man. "Kind of sad really... I like it here." he said as a blush rose to his cheeks.

The one-eyed man frowned. "That's too bad...but I don't blame you the town is so boring, full of old people, not like the youth you've brought here."

Demyx smiled. "It's not that the town is boring. Most people don't like our kind. We've been run out of plenty of towns." he pulled his knees up to his chest. "But can you blame them? My people are outcasts. Ejected from society for supposedly being something that we're not. Thieves, tramps, whores, and plenty of other colorful words. We get called these names in so many towns... one might even start to believe them to be true."

"Hrm...well I don't feel that way about you at all. How would you describe yourself?" Xigbar leaned closer to the boy and pushed some hair out of his face to see him more clearly. "And I don't mean the list you said earlier."

His cheeks darkened in color. "W-well... I'm a musician, a dancer... someone who wants to be loved for once instead of being forsaken." he whispered and tilted his head to keep in contact with Xigbar's hand.

"And you haven't found it with these people you travel with now?" He stared deep into the sea green eyes of the boy in front of him. "What about your friend I saw you with earlier?" He whispered back.

"No. Saix and I are best friends. Nothing is ever going to happen between us." he said softly and tried to control his heart that was beating out of control inside of his chest. "Everyone here is like my family. I don't have any feelings for anyone in my troupe."

"Oh." Xigbar let his hand slide from the blonds forehead. "I wish my company were at least that nice." He looked over at the bonfire in the middle of the camp.

"Xigbar...? Do-do you have anyone in your life? That you love?" he whispered and stared at the man.

"No." The answer was instantaneous and filled with a bit of anger. "I've not really had a chance at that sort of life."

Demyx took a deep breath. "Would you... like to come with us? When we leave?"

Xigbar chuckled. "I wish...but I have a bit of a debt to the man I came here with...I really would love to come with your people though, get away from the boring routine of life I have." Demyx pulled his legs closer to himself and closed his eyes. "What kind of a debt ?" "If it weren't for him I probably would be dead." He ran a hand through his hair exposing his eye patch momentarily. "But the life I'm living now is practically the same as it was beforehand, except now I have a place to stay." "Would you tell me about your life sometime Xigbar?" the blond looked up at Xigbar and rested his chin on his knees. "I would love to hear your story sometime." "I'd rather like to know more about you, my life was is boring and will probably be boring in the future. But the life of a gypsy must be much more exciting..." Xigbar returned his gaze to the young blond. "That's mostly the reason I came here tonight." "It is rather exciting at times... but it does have its downsides." he stared off into a nearby fire. "Actually the life of a gypsy is a life of running. Most of us here were abandoned as babies or shunned from our families." "I'd never do something like that. I can't believe people would do that..." He took a drink and shook his head. "You people should be accepted for who you are." "Well I wish that everyone else in the world was as nice as you." he said with a giggle. "You sure are a strange man. Why are you so interested in gypsies? It can't be just because your curious." Xigbar looked up at the sky in thought. "I dunno...I guess maybe because I'm just interested in you, I suppose." He closed his eye and took a deep breath. "I envy you." Demyx's blush darkened. "Why in the world would you envy me? "Xemnas would slap me upside the head for talking about one of the deadly sins but, you're able to do anything you want basically." Xigbar relaxed into a lying position, elbows supporting him. "Honestly, I hate my life the way it is now. I wish I could just get away from it all but...that doesn't really show your appreciation for being taken in, does it?" "You shouldn't hate your life. Shouldn't you count yourself lucky to be where you are today?" Demyx laid down on his stomach with his legs up in the air and his elbow's supporting him. He rested his head in his hands. "And we can't do everything that we want to. We are gypsies after all. Sometimes even going into town can be dangerous. And sometimes getting medicine is next to impossible."

Xigbar frowned. "I guess you're right, but I still envy you. I'm made to do everything while Xemnas does nothing. Wouldn't that frustrate you?" He looked back to Demyx, his head leaning to the side.

"It would." he said softly staring into Xigbar's eye. "Have you ever asked for help?"

"No." Xigbar said shaking his head. "It's 'What's expected of me.' as Xemnas keeps reminding me if I do decide to voice my complaints."

"That doesn't seem very fair..." he said with a small pout.

Xigbar shrugged as he sat back up. "It's my life, and I should count myself lucky." He smiled quoting his friends words.

Demyx sat up and sat on his knees next to Xigbar. "True but... I feel bad that you don't have any help."

Xigbar looked at the blond and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't." He said with a smile. "I manage well enough on my own, I've been doing it for three years."

He gasped quietly when Xigbar touched him. He glanced at the mans hand then turned his attention back to his eyes.

"Sometimes, I just want to forget everything I've been told these past few years." He bent his head down staring at the dirt between the two.

"Maybe I can help you forget." he whispered and took Xigbar's face in his hands and leaned closer. "If only just for one night."

Xigbar looked up, meeting Demyx's lips only by chance and almost pulled back, if it weren't for being held in place. He squeezed his shoulder gently accepting the kiss and closing his eyes. Demyx eyes slid closed and he moved closer to the man. He wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck and parted his lips slightly. The one-eyed man tentatively pushed his tongue forward and moaned quietly when their tongues met. Now he felt the need for more contact, old memories washing up from his past. Demyx whimpered and fisted Xigbar's' shirt in his hands. He was glad that they were sitting down, or his legs surely would have given out by now. Xigbar ran his hands down Demyx's sides and pulled the boy closer to himself and he let his tongue explore the others mouth. The blond let out another whimper and moved his legs so that he was straddling Xigbar's waist. The priest pulled back suddenly remembering where he was. He sat there panting slightly and blinked a bunch of times.

Demyx stared down at him panting. "Xigbar?" he moved his hands to the mans' shoulders.

"I-is there somewhere private we can go?" Xigbar asked quietly. There was no way he was going to let his superior see him like this.

Demyx blushed a deep red and smiled. "Y-yeah." he stood up on shaky legs, and held out his hand to Xigbar. "We can go to my tent."

Xigbar nodded and stood up on his own, noting the boys lack of firm legs. "Let's go." He breathed taking his hand now to be led.

Demyx led the man quickly through the camp and into a tent not too far way. Once the flaps closed behind them he turned to look up at Xigbar. Xigbar pulled Demyx's face back to his own after glancing quickly around the tent and kissed him passionately, greedily pushing his tongue against the others. Demyx gasped then moaned into the kiss. He put his arms back around Xigbar's' neck and led him slowly towards the bundle of blankets in the corner. The priest wrapped his arms around the petite form and shuffled with him. Demyx slid his hands between their bodies and carefully started to unbutton Xigbar's' shirt as Xigbar grinded his hips against the boys and let a hand travel up to the blonds' shoulder.

Demyx pulled out of the kiss with a loud moan and stared up into the man's eye. "Xigbar..." He ran his hands down the now exposed chest.

Xigbar raised his own hands to unbutton Demyx's shirt. "You don't have to do this, you know, if you feel sorry for me."

"What? N-no! I mean I feel sorry that you're forced to do all the work where you live but I..." he grabbed onto the lapels of Xigbar's' shirt. "I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you... I want this."

Xigbar finished unbuttoning the boys shirt and rolled the sleeves off his shoulders. 'He's so young...' "Alright." He kept his eye to the boy's chest.

Demyx lowered his arms letting the fabric fall from his torso. Xigbar shrugged his shirt off and gently pushed him down on the mess of bedding. Kneeling, he pushed back a wave of hair and kissed the gypsy gently.

Demyx kissed the man back and put his arms around his neck to pull him closer. The scarred man let a hand travel down Demyx's side until it hit the boy's pants. Xigbar pulled away to kiss his neck.

Demyx let out a quiet whimper and tilted his head back to give Xigbar better access to his neck. "Xigbar..."

Xigbar found the string holding the pants to the boys waist and fumbled with untying it, brushing his fingers against Demyx's trapped member.

"Hah!" he closed his eyes as his hips bucked up towards Xigbar's hand.

The priest blushed as he finally removed the boys pants and slowly reached for is own, staring into the boys eyes.

Demyx looked up at the man with love shining in his eyes. "Xigbar..." he took Xigbar's face in his hands. "I... I..." he couldn't form the words that he wanted to say.

Xigbar's breathing quickened as he reflected the boys look, sure of what the next few words were that would come out of Demyx's mouth. But he didn't give him the chance as he kissed him passionately, placing a hand over the boy's.

"Hmm..." he closed his eyes and ran his free hand through the man's hair.

Xigbar guided Demyx's hand down his chest and stopped when it hit his pants. He let his hand drop as he opened his mouth to the kiss. Demyx quickly opened Xigbar's pants and pushed them down, as he opened his mouth for the older man. Xigbar slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth and let out a low moan as he tentatively reached behind the blond who let out a little moan as his lips began to tremble against the older man's, and his back arched to let Xigbar's hand have more room. The priest gently pushed a finger into the boy and found Demyx's tongue, gently pushing on it.

Demyx's tongue pushed back violently when the finger entered him. "Hnn!" he grabbed onto to male's shoulders, his nails biting into the skin.

Xigbar gasped as his tongue was pushed back, mixed with the lovely pain in his shoulders. He moved his finger around for a small time and gently pushed in a second one. Demyx pulled out of the kiss with a gasp for air. He tossed his head to the side burying it in a pillow, to quiet his moans.

The one-eyed man seemed suddenly unsure of what he was doing. "...Demyx..." He whispered quietly into his ear, pushing his fingers deeper within the boy.

Panting softly, Demyx turned his head to look at Xigbar's face. The boy blinked as his lips started to move on their own. "I love you..." he whispered.

Xigbar let a smile creep onto his face slowly. He hadn't heard that particular set of words for years. The priest kissed him gently on the lips and pulled away slightly. "I think I do too."

Demyx stared into the man's eyes and his breathing seemed to stop. "Xigbar..." his arms went around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer.

Xigbar pulled his fingers from the boy and blushed slightly. "Ah, A-are you...ready?" He felt sheepish as the words spilled from his mouth.

The blond smiled. "Yes." he shifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Xigbar's waist.

Xigbar pulled the boy close as he slowly entered him, a flush with excitement.

Demyx tilted his head backwards and a moan spilled from his mouth as Xigbar pushed into him. "Xi-Xigbar..."

The black-haired man took the opportunity and began to kiss his neck, having a taste of his flesh as he pushed completely in. He moaned against his skin as he pulled out and thrust back into him.

"Hah!" Demyx let out a shout and tangled his fingers into the hair of the man above him, pulling his head closer. Xigbar took a gentle bite and thrust again. He had forgotten how much he loved having sex, that his appetite came roaring back to life from the corner Xemnas had forced him to push it in. Demyx closed his eyes and bent his head back further. "Xigbar... Hmn! Harder...!"

Xigbar gladly pushed himself harder into the young blond and bit into his neck again less than gently.

"Oh... oh God..." Demyx pressed himself closer to the older man and tightened his legs around his waist. Xigbar moaned loudly and sucked gently on the place where he had bit the boy as he traced a finger down the boys chest until wrapping his hand around the boys member. The blonds panting got louder when the hand wrapped itself around his member. "God... Xigbar, faster..."

Xigbar ignored the boy's call to God and squeezed his member as he sped up his thrusts. "Demyx..." He moaned

He ran his nails down the man's back violently, and thrust his hips into Xigbar's. "Hnn! Xigbar!" he screamed out the man's name. The priest arched his back as he ran his hand up and down, moaning loudly. "Xigbar, I'm..." his sentence was cut off as a spasm rushed down his spine and he released into Xigbar's hand, and onto his chest. He let out a loud moan as his nails bit into the flesh of Xigbar's back breaking the skin.

"Ah! Demyx!" He shouted and thrust one last time into the blond before releasing inside of him. He pulled himself out, panting heavily but stayed within the grasp of his lover.

Demyx arms and legs fell limp to his sides and he opened his eyes to look up at Xigbar. "D-did I hurt you? With my nails?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine...a little pain is ok..." He rolled off of the boy and took a deep breath. "I feel...great..." He glanced over to Demyx. "What about you?"

The boy blushed and burrowed into the blankets. "Amazing...I feel amazing."

Xigbar nodded and stared at the top of the tent. "Thank you...for helping me forget about all my troubles..." he let out a deep breath.

Demyx nodded and buried his face into a pillow, and tried to pull a blanket closer. "You're welcome." he said.

Xigbar sat up and looked for his pants." I should...probably get dressed..." He bit his lip and pulled his pants to himself.

Demyx sat up quickly and looked at the man sadly. "You... Are you leaving?"

"My friend probably wants to go home." The priest said quietly, the look on the boy's face almost silencing him.

The boy stared at Xigbar then lowered his head. "I see..." a stray tear slipped from his eye, and he raised his hand to quickly wipe at his eyes.

Xigbar raised a hand to the boy's face and lifted it up. "L-listen...I'll come back as often as I can... I'll find an excuse or something to get away."

Tears started to leak from Demyx's eyes and he placed his hand over Xigbar's. "I don't want to cause you to get into any trouble."

Xigbar smiled. 'I already am...' he thought and kissed Demyx. "I won't be. Don't worry about it."

"Be careful." Demyx smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Xigbar kissed him back and unwillingly pulled away, pulling his pants back on and fastening them. "I'll see you later." He promised as he pulled his shirt back on quickly.

"You can't stay any longer?" he whispered and grabbed onto his hand.

"I...I wish I could, Demyx." He glanced outside of the tent. "But Xemnas may be waiting on me..."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he whispered and grasped the man's hand tightly, unwilling to let go just yet.

Xigbar raised his free hand to scratch his ear in thought. "I'll try." He whimpered

"I'll be at the marketplace. Dancing. Where we were today." he said quickly, then bit his bottom lip..

Xigbar nodded and kissed Demyx again. "I'll tell him I forgot something in town."

Demyx kissed him back then looked up at him sadly. "I don't want you to go..."

"I have to..." He ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip noticing it was a mess. "I'm sorry." He finally turned and stepped out of the tent, looking around for his silver-haired companion.

Xigbar had good timing as said man was walking across the grass towards Demyx's tent, with the blue haired boy in his arms.

Xigbar stopped in his tracks, did he see him walk out of the tent? He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and commanded his legs to move forward. "Xemnas what happened?"

Xemnas looked at his friend oddly. "Saix got his ankle caught in a trap. He needs a doctor."

"A doctor?" Xigbar stared at Saix and noticed that same sad look Demyx gave him, just with a hint of anger.

"Will you let me down now?" Saix mumbled after being stared at by most of the people in the camp.

"No. I've already told you, you can't walk on that leg." he looked up at Xigbar. "I wanted to take him to a doctor and get it looked at properly. But he said to just leave him with Demyx."

"Really you should, Demyx knows how to fix wounds well enough..." Saix once again tried to get out of Xemnas' grip. Xigbar glanced back at the tent and nodded quickly. "Yeah we should get you to a doctor."

"No!" Saix shouted loudly. "I'm fine."

Demyx came running out of the tent dressed haphazardly. He stumbled to a stop in front of the man carrying his best friend. "Puppy what happened?"

Xemnas looked down at the blond. "Puppy?" he whispered and looked back at the boy in his arms.

Xigbar jumped and looked at Demyx. Saix ran a hand through his hair in stress and shook his head. "A trap, Demyx. I stepped in a damned trap."

Demyx lifted the hurt leg carefully to inspect it. "How careless of you." he sighed.

Saix growled and shook his head. "I guess I wasn't thinking clearly." He looked up at Xemnas. "I don't need a doctor."

"If it gets worse I'll be sure that he gets to one." Demyx said and let go of Saix's leg. "Bring him into my tent and lay him down."

"Ah, Demyx. Are you sure about that?" Xigbar bit his lip and glanced back to the tent.

Saix frowned. "Can I just...be left alone right now? My ego is being stabbed repeatedly..."

Demyx looked up at his secret lover. "It's fine." he went over to the tent and held open the flap. "Hush Puppy. Let me take care of you."

Saix pouted and crossed his arms as he was carried by Xemnas into his best friends tent. "Why...why do you keep..." Xigbar left the question unasked.

Demyx squeezed Xigbar's hand. "Don't worry. I lit incense."

Xigbar blushed and bit his lip, pulling his hand from the boy's quickly.

Demyx smiled sadly then touched his lips to Xigbar's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow... hopefully." he stepped into the tent.

Xigbar waited outside the tent running his hands through his hair worried about being found out.

Just a few minutes later, Xemnas stepped out of the tent and gave Xigbar a look. "We're going home."

Xigbar nodded and glanced back at the tent. "So, what happened?" He groped for anything that could drive the attention away from himself.

"Saix just stepped in a trap. What were you doing in that boy's tent?" he asked keeping his eyes set straight ahead.

Xigbar paled slightly. "Ah, I...he was showing me something." He fumbled to formulate an excuse.

"Really?" he glanced back at the man over his shoulder. "It smelled rather odd in that tent. And you're acting strange."

"He was burning incense." Xigbar shrugged and tried to recall the tent. and its items and remembered the dream catcher that was above Demyx's bedding. "It was a dream catcher, Xemnas. It was just interesting so I asked him to show me it."

"A dream catcher?" he put his hands in his pockets. "Why is your hair such a mess?"

Xigbar frowned. "What's with the sudden inspection?" He crossed his arms. "What's with your shirt?"

Xemnas looked down at his shirt. "What do you mean?"

"It's not tucked in." Xigbar stated matter-of-factly. "It's always tucked in. And, there's blood on the back of your shirt!"

"Saix's hand was bleeding and my shirt got caught on a tree branch." he said calmly while tucking his shirt back into the waistband of his pants.

"Whatever...My hair is long, it gets messy." Xigbar stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

"We need to stay away from these people. They'll ruin the good name of our church, if anyone see's them with us." he said sternly.

"Is there something wrong?" Xigbar glanced at him. "Did Saix do something?"

"No. Nothing happened. They're tramps, followers of Satan. I will not allow us to be pulled into damnation." he whispered as his heart stabbed at his chest.

"Hmm." Xigbar sighed. "Did you actually talk to the poor man? Because I didn't get that feeling from Demyx at all."

"Because he's already working his dark magic on you." he turned back to the other man with a glare. "You are not to see him again."

Xigbar bit the inside of his lip. "Fine." He curled his hands into fists in his pants. "Whatever you say, Father."

Xemnas looked over his friend then turned around to continue on his way out of the thick trees.

~~~~~~~~Saturday Early Afternoon.~~~~~~~~

The next few days on the outskirts of the marketplace Demyx's small group of gypsies danced, sang, and had a good time. Well all of them except for the blond. He had been excited at the beginning of the last three days, but as the hours in the days dissipated, so did his hopes of ever seeing Xigbar. Demyx sunk down onto a stool and pulled the coin that Xigbar had thrown him the other day, out of his pocket and turned it around in his hands. He sighed and grasped it in his hand and held it to his chest. "He's not coming today either Saix..." he muttered as a tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

Saix sighed and looked up from his position on the ground. "He said he would, didn't he?" The blunette fiddled with the bandage around his hand.

"Yeah but I haven't seen him all day. Or yesterday, or the day before that." he let a few more tears escape his eyes, then looked down at his friend. "What if he hates me?"

Saix looked down and bit his lip. He was tight-lipped about what happened that previous night, he was so embarrassed. "I really doubt that."

"But Saix..." He trailed off and looked back down at the ground. "Well what about that other man? What exactly went on between you two?"

"Nothing." Saix hunched his shoulders and stared at an ant crawl across a tiny clod of dirt.

"But you were hurt and he seemed to have quiet a bit of concern for you." he looked down at Saix with a frown.

"He wouldn't let me come back to camp on my own, no matter what I did, he wouldn't leave me alone." He looked up. "I can tell you he probably won't ever come near us again though."

"Well now what makes you say that?" Demyx slipped off the stool to sit next to the other boy.

Saix turned away and raised his bandaged hand to his face. "He...he made a mistake."

Demyx scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. "What kind of a mistake?"

Saix turned away from Demyx again as a blush came to his cheeks, crossing his arms.

Demyx's eyes widened and a smile broke out on his face. "He kissed you! Didn't he? That's why you're acting all weird."

"He thought I was a girl!" Saix turned back and slammed a hand on the ground.

The smile on Demyx's face disappeared. "Oh... Well he knows now... Certainly that doesn't change how he might feel about you right?"

"No, it changes everything for him..." Saix groaned and shook his head again. "This is why I don't go out of my way to-"

Xigbar walked up to the group of dancers and glanced over his shoulder nervously. "Demyx!" He smiled and pulled the boy up off the stool into a hug.

Demyx gasped and placed his hands on Xigbar's chest as he looked up at the man. "Xigbar? You came!" he threw his arms around Xigbar's neck and pulled himself close.

Xigbar nodded. "I'm sorry I took so long, Xemnas wouldn't let me go..." Saix stiffened at Xemnas' name.

Demyx pouted. "You're not going to get in trouble are you?"

"I shouldn't but..." He looked around again. "I had to waste a bag of flour to have a reason to come to the market. Xemnas is really angry with me for taking him to your camp."

Demyx looked confused, then he sighed. "He doesn't like us. He's just like everyone else." he pulled away slightly and looked down at Saix.

"Help me up." Saix growled. "I need to walk around." Xigbar glanced at the young man and noticed it was the boy that Xemnas took into camp.

Demyx stepped out of Xigbar's arms to help his friend up. "Saix... I'm sorry."

Saix awkwardly stood up and leaned against Demyx, taking a deep breath. "Don't, please. I don't want pity." He grabbed the stick he was using to hobble around on. "I'll be back later."

Xigbar watched as the boy stiffly headed in no particular direction. "How's he doing?"

"His leg is fine. It's something else that I'm worried about." he turned back to Xigbar and smiled. "I'm so glad you came. I was worried that you forgot."

"No! I'd never forget..." Xigbar placed his hands on his shoulders. "It's just...I don't know if I can come like this anymore..."

Demyx's breathing stopped and he could feel his heart breaking. "You... you can't...?"

Xigbar pulled him closer. "Xem...Xemnas told me I can't see you anymore." He bit his lip. "I don't know what to do..."

Tear welled up in the teens eyes and he shook his head. "No... That's not fair! He can't take you away from me! Xigbar..." he closed his eyes and buried his head in Xigbar's chest. "I love you."

Xigbar hugged the boy close. "If I'm caught...I'll lose everything...I don't know what to do, I..I love you too."

"Xigbar..." he fisted the man's shirt in his hand then looked up at him. "Come with us. When we leave, come with us."

"I...I don't know if I can do that, I'm not sure Xemnas could handle himself being alone." Xigbar frowned. "But...I'll see what I can do...I can't come tomorrow..."

"Why not?" he wove his arms around the man's neck.

"I have...prior engagements..." Xigbar blushed and ran a hand through his lovers hair. "I can't get out of it..."

"Oh." Demyx pouted with a disappointed look on his face. "Well how long do I get you today?"

"How long does it take to find a bag of flour?" Xigbar smiled sheepishly.

"All day?" he whispered and moved his face closer to Xigbar's.

Xigbar smiled sadly. "I wish." He kissed him lightly on the lips and ran a hand through the blonds' hair.

Demyx pulled himself against the older man's chest, in and attempt to get their lips closer together.

Xigbar wrapped his arms around the boy and smiled as he pulled him closer

"Hmmm..." Demyx let his lips part against Xigbar's as he took a step back towards an alley. The priest followed after the boy, pushing his tongue into the inviting mouth as he moaned quietly.

The boy pulled out of the kiss to breath and wove his fingers into Xigbar's hair. "Xigbar..." he moved them into the alley and fell against the brick wall. Pulling Xigbar closer he pinned himself between the wall and the man. "How is it that you make me feel like this...?"

Xigbar stared into the boy's eyes. "I don't know...How is it that you make me feel so free?" He leaned down to kiss the boy's neck.

Demyx tilted his head back against the rough wall. "Maybe it's because I'm a gypsy..." he whispered and let out a small moan.

Xemnas' words echoed in his mind about gypsies. "Ah… or maybe it's your black magic." He licked the mark he had made the previous night.

Demyx gasped at the sensation of Xigbar's tongue on his neck, then moved his hands to Xigbar's shoulders. "Black magic?"

"Mm. Something Xemnas mentioned..." Xigbar continued to kiss his neck and breathed in the boy's scent.

"Wait... wait." he pushed Xigbar away slightly and looked up at him. "You think I cast some kind of spell on you?"

Xigbar looked away sheepishly. "I'm.. not as superstitious as Xemnas is..." He bit his lip.

"But you believe that we delve in black magic?" he pushed Xigbar further away from himself. "How could you even think that?" he whispered with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Ah. No..." Xigbar placed his hands on the boys shoulders and frowned. "That's not what I think at all...just Xemnas does." He lifted the boy's chin and his shoulders slumped when he saw the look of hurt.

"That man... What is it that ties you to him so deeply?" he whispered and slumped against the wall.

"I owe him my life." Xigbar whispered back with a tinge of bitterness. "Now I have no idea if it was a good thing or not."

Demyx grabbed onto the man's arms. "Xigbar, I'm begging you... Please come with us. Come with me."

"What do you expect me to do?" He dropped his arm and sighed. "Just leave him?"

"Do you realize what will happen when we leave? I won't be back here for another year or two, at the least. I might never see you again!" he shouted, then let out a sob and slid down the wall to a fetal position on the ground.

Xigbar knelt down and shook his head. 'Stop being a child.', he wanted to say but the boy was a child. "Demyx, please..." He pulled the boy close.

"I can't stay with you, what would people think of you?" he buried his face in Xigbar's chest. "Why do you make my heart hurt so?"

Xigbar kissed the top of his head. "You're right...I..." He hugged him tightly. "I need time..."

He folded his arms up in between their torso's and pressed closer to the older man. "I love you..."

Xigbar nodded and took a deep breath. "I have to get that damn flour..." He looked out of the alley. "I'll figure out something...I promise."

He pulled away from Xigbar to look up at him. "I don't want to be a dirty secret Xigbar."

"I know, and I'm sorry that you are..." Xigbar whispered quietly and closed his eyes. He kissed him lightly and hugged him again. "I love you."

Tears fell from his eyes and he fell back against Xigbar's chest. "I can't... I have to see you more than this..."

"If Xemnas finds out about our time together he'll burn me at the stake. I can't risk that." Xigbar held him at arms length. "I'll figure something out."

Demyx wiped his eyes and nodded. "Ok. I trust you."

Xigbar smiled. "Stop crying, your cheeks are getting puffy." He ruffled his hair. "I'll see you later."

"Wait!" he pulled the man closer and pressed their lips together.

Xigbar kept his lips to the boys for a moment and pulled away. "Flour..."

"Can you come to the camp tomorrow night?" he breathed and kept his hands on the man's shoulders.

"I can't promise that..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I've got a really short leash."

He sighed. "Alright." he let go of the man and pulled his knees to his chest and looked down at the ground with a sad look. "These last few nights I… I couldn't sleep."

Xigbar adapted a look of concern and stared at the boy. "How come?"

A blush graced his face and Demyx looked up through his eyelashes. "You weren't there. It was the first time in my life that I felt alone. The first time that my tent felt so big, and I felt so small."

"I'm...sorry. I wouldn't have left unless I absolutely had to..." The look Demyx was giving him made him want to stay longer. "I'll see if I can fix that..." He smiled sadly.

Demyx smiled then stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. "You should hurry back. He'll wonder where you're at."

"Yeah." Xigbar gave the boy one last kiss before heading out of the alley in search of quickly finding the object he had blamed mice over the loss of.

He smiled after the man until he was out of sight then let a frown replace the smile. He fell against the wall and put his face in his hands to hide the tears forming.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~Saturday Afternoon.~~~~~~~~

Xigbar gently placed the flour in the kitchen and looked behind his shoulder to see Xemnas standing in the doorway. He jumped. "Xemnas...don't sneak up on me like that, please."

"What exactly took you so long?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"I couldn't find any flour, it was weird. You'd think since its such a common item I would find it easily enough." Xigbar was getting tired of the constant inspections, maybe he should just up and leave.

Xemnas walked up to the other man and placed a hand on Xigbar's shoulder. "You're acting odd. Ever since we left that whore camp."

"I guess I'm still taking what I saw that night in...they have a completely different lifestyle than us." Xigbar shrugged.

"Different lifestyle indeed. They follow the devil, and should burn for it." he muttered.

Xigbar remembered what he thought Xemnas might do to him and cringed slightly. "Burn?"

"I'm going to be bringing it up at tomorrows service." he said and looked at his friend. "They need to be cleansed."

"Cleansed?" Xigbar began to worry. "What do you mean by 'they need to be cleansed'?"

"By the fire." he looked at Xigbar with a raised eyebrow. "The townspeople and myself are going to rid the town of these monstrosities."

"F-fire?" Xigbar's eye widened as he paled. "Xemnas, no! There are children in that camp! How can you even think that?"

"There's a possibility that the children can be saved. But the rest are already lost to Satan." he said and crossed his arms again. "What has gotten into you Xigbar? Do you not remember the ways of our Lord?"

"It's not right!" He blurted. "Our Lord wants us to love everything with compassion, not destroy everything! Only he can do that..."

"I am a follower of the Lord. I am His sheep. God does not want spawns of Satan in our world Xigbar." he said in a low voice. "If I didn't know any better I would say that you were trying to protect these demons."

Xigbar shook his head. "Xemnas..." He bit his lip. "Don't..." He whispered. "Don't do this..."

"It is my duty to do this Xigbar." he sighed and shook his head. "Xigbar. What were you doing in that whores' tent that night?" he repeated his question from the night before.

Xigbar shook his head. "I already told you, Xemnas. He was showing me his dream catcher." He looked down to the floor. "If you're so ready to burn them to the ground then why did you bother helping that boy?"

"That's the exact reason why I'm going to do this cleansing. He almost had me. The very same way that blond has you under his spell. I'm doing this so that they won't tempt me and bring me into the devil's playground, and to save you my friend." he said this as he placed a hand on Xigbar's shoulder.

"Xemnas...I'm not under a spell..." Xigbar stared at the hand on his shoulder. "What can I do to persuade you not to do this..." He whispered.

Xemnas sighed and closed his eyes. "Nothing. This needs to be done. The sooner the better." he released Xigbar then walked out of the room.

Xigbar leaned on the wall and looked at the ceiling. "I can't let this happen..." he whispered and rubbed his neck.

~~~~~~~~Saturday Early Evening.~~~~~~~~

Back at the dancing troupe Demyx had taken his seat back at the stool to wait for his friend to return. He wanted to take a walk with him and talk to clear his mind.

Saix walked towards the troupe with a determined look, carrying a pair of cloaks. "Wear this." The blue-haired man tossed the brown fabric at him.

Demyx looked down at the fabric in his hands and frowned. "What is it? What's it for?"

"We're going to the church." Saix pulled his cloak over his shoulders and pulled it close.

"The church? Why are we going there? You know we won't be allowed in? Saix you're confusing me!" he said and stood up.

"Thus why I brought the cloaks...I don't want to go alone, ok?" Saix ran a nailed hand through his hair in worry. "Please?"

"Saix... Why do you even want to go?" he asked as he pulled his own cloak on.

"I want my confession to be taken." He pulled the hood over his head and tucked in his hair. "It's the only way I'm going to be able to talk to him..."

Demyx followed after his friend. "Confession? Who are you talking about?"

"I want to talk to Xemnas...I couldn't sleep at all for the past three nights." Saix headed in the direction of the church.

"Xemnas? Oh that man who helped you last night? What would he be doing at a church?"

Saix kept silent for a few strides. "He's a priest, Demyx. He lives at the church."

"You're in love with a priest?" he stopped walking for a moment then ran to catch up with the blue haired boy.

Saix nodded and glanced over his shoulder. "I had no idea at the time..." He blushed and bit his lip. "We kissed...and...I just felt it."

Demyx smiled at his friend then pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad. He may be a priest but, I'm glad."

"Glad for what?" Saix turned and sighed. "I don't know what to think, he seemed so.."

"I'm glad that you found love." he pulled back. "Don't worry you'll get him to see how perfect you are together."

"It doesn't matter if I've found unreciprocated love, Dem..." He shook his head. "I feel like he hates me..."

"Well... maybe." he let go of his friend. "He's a priest. The person that usually leads the mobs that run us out of towns." he said quietly. "But I think that he might love you too Saix."

Saix sucked in a breath at the mention of a torch-wielding priest. He wasn't going to let that happen again. By now they were standing in front of the church and he held onto his arms tightly. "I need to get my feelings across, before that happens..."

"Do what you have to, to make him love you Saix." he said softly as he started to pull the other boy up the steps and through the doors of the sacred building.

"I've never had to do something like this..." He whispered and looked around the spacious sanctuary.

"That's because you've never loved someone before Saix." he whispered and pushed him towards the confessional. "Go on."

Saix felt his chest tighten in fear as he approached the confession and quietly waited for the current occupant to leave, fiddling with the inside of the cloak in anxiety.

Just a few moments later an older woman stepped out of the wooden door and smiled at Saix. "God bless you young man." she whispered as she walked past him and patted his shoulder, as a mother would her child.

Saix cringed and sat inside the confining darkened confessional. He had no idea what the hell he was doing and took a deep breath in thought.

"This is your first time here isn't it?" Xemnas' voice said from the other side.

"Ah..." Saix gasped and looked in the direction of the voice. "Uhm...y-yes." He attempted to sound as girly as possible without being figured as a fake.

"Don't be so nervous, young lady. Just tell me what's on your mind and what bothering you." he said and let a smile form on his face. He loved it when new people showed up for confession, it showed that he was doing his job well.

"I… I'm in love." He blurted and winced. "And I can't sleep, no matter how hard I try..."

"Well I'm very happy for you. He's a very lucky man. Since you can't sleep I'm guessing that this man doesn't know."

"I...he said that we can't be together...because we're different." Saix looked at his knees. "I don't know what to do."

"How different are you two? If you're in love nothing else should matter." he said quietly.

"Shouldn't it?" Saix turned to the side where Xemnas sat. "Nothing should matter...but he just won't understand..."

"What is so different about the two of you?" he asked.

"E-everything.." Saix said in defeat and leaned on the wooden separator. "But...you said nothing should matter, right?"

"That's right." he nodded and smiled. "Love is a glorious thing that God grants us."

"Then..." he whispered quietly. "Why don't you love me?" The approach was bold, maybe too bold but the boy couldn't help but ask it. It was tearing him apart.

"Excuse me?" he whispered and turned his head towards the screen. "Me?"

Now that the surge of bravery had left Saix, he turned his head away quickly and bowed his head, feeling trapped in the confessional. "N-never mind." Saix quickly stood up and had his hand on the door. "S-sorry to have wasted your time."

"Now wait." he said quickly. "Why is it that I'm the one you love young lady?"

The gypsy couldn't do it anymore and simply left the confessional as quickly as he could, limping to the exit and looking around for Demyx, who had gone missing. The fear was beginning to crush him.

Xemnas stepped out of the booth after the girl, and gasped when he saw Saix. Hate showed in his eyes. "You! Out of my church you vile demon!"

Saix felt his heart shatter with those words and he fled down the steps outside of the church wincing in pain as each step jolted through his wounded leg. "Demyx?" He called out and leaned on the tree he hid behind, exhausted with the sudden flight.

Demyx was nowhere outside in fact he was still in the church, just a different room. The easily distracted boy and found his way into the chapel and over to the prayer candles. He looked at the donation box and thought of the coin of Xigbar's, that he always kept in his pocket. He pulled out the small coin and looked at it sadly. Maybe if he prayed hard enough God would give him a way to be with Xigbar and for Saix to be with Xemnas. He paused then raised his hand to put the coin into the box.

Xigbar, finally finished with the main concerns of dinner, headed out of the hot kitchen. His hair was pulled back and he still wore his apron, splotches of the flour he had bought earlier across his face and forehead. He had kneaded the dough into a tough putty, stressed over what he was going to do. Now he just wanted to change and rest. He passed by the prayer candles and noticed a small figure about to donate a coin and he nodded in thanks. "God bless..." He said tiredly.

The boy turned around quickly scared that he had done something wrong. In the process he dropped the coin and it rolled over to the man's feet..

"Oh...sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Xigbar bent down to pick up the coin and walked up to the hooded person. "Here, you dropped this." He smiled and held the coins between his index and thumb.

The blond looked up the hood slipping from he head slightly. "X-Xigbar?" he whispered.

Xigbar's eye widened in shock. He would notice the boy's face anywhere. "Demyx? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well... Saix want- Wait... what are you doing here?" he asked back.

Xigbar blinked for a moment and bit his lip. "I...I live here, Demyx..."

The blond stared at him and took a step back. "Wait, so then... YOU'RE A PRIEST?"

"Uh...yeah." Xigbar slowly said, shocked of being found out. He took a step forward and grabbed Demyx's arm. "Don't shout like that..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he pulled his arm away from Xigbar. "Everything makes sense. That's why you can't be with me, that's why you can't leave."

"Demyx, calm down..." He put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Please be quiet..."

Demyx pouted as his eyes started to tear up. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

"I never wanted to tell you that..." He looked up and shook his head at how public the place was. "Here follow me, we need to go somewhere private..." Xigbar held out his hand for Demyx to take.

Demyx hesitated then took Xigbar's hand and followed him. "Oh can I have my coin back? It's very special to me."

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah..."Xigbar handed the coin back not realizing it was his in the first place. As he led the boy up to his room he looked behind his shoulder. "If the coin is so important why were you about to drop it in the box?"

"I was hoping that God would hear my prayer and listen since it's so important." he held the coin close to his heart.

"Do you care to share it or is it too personal?" Xigbar opened his door with a key and motioned for the boy to go inside.

He stepped into the room and turned to look at Xigbar. "It's the coin that you threw to me the day we met."

Xigbar blushed slightly and closed the door behind him, turning the lock into place. "Oh..." He took a slow step to his lover and pulled off his apron, tossing it onto the small desk, Xemnas had allowed him. "Listen Demyx...I didn't want to tell you about who I was because if I left with you...I could forget about it easier."

Demyx put the coin in his pocket and slipped his arms around Xigbar's neck. "You don't trust me to help you forget?"

Xigbar bit his lip. "I was afraid of you thinking poorly of me...I know what other churches have done to your people..."

"Exactly. The churches. You're not a church, you're Xigbar." he said with a smile. "You're not like the other priests. And besides... I love you."

"I love you too..." He wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him tightly. A sickening feeling coiled around his stomach in thought of what would happen to Demyx and his 'family' if Xemnas went through with his plans. He didn't want to let go of the boy at all.

Demyx looked up at the man with a questioning look. "Xigbar, are you ok?"

"It's Xemnas, he..." Xigbar couldn't formulate the words that were jumbling in his mind all evening.

"What? What about Xemnas?" he asked and stared at his lover worriedly.

"He wants to cleanse your people..." He said hollowly. Xigbar shook his head and closed his eyes. "With fire..." He whispered barely.

"What? Does he plan to burn down our camp? When?" he shouted and clung to Xigbar's shirt. "Xigbar, what do we do?

"Shh...I wanted to warn you before it was too late. I tried to convince him not to but… he wants you all dead. He wants to do it tomorrow night. What did your friend do to him?"

"Nothing! Saix said that all they did was kiss. That's it. Saix didn't do anything to him!" he said quickly. "Xigbar we have to stop him!"

Xigbar pulled away forcing Demyx to let go of his shirt, and fisted his palms. "The fool wants to destroy evidence of his 'sin'..." He wiped his face with a fresh towel, removing the smudges of flour in anger. "I've tried to tell him not to, but now I know why he wants to so badly..."

Demyx slumped down onto the bed slowly. "Why?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know he broke taboo...You said Saix was here with you?" He looked to the boy and rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, well." he scratched the back of his neck. "He went into the confessional to talk to Xemnas, and I got bored waiting."

Xigbar wrung his hands in worry. "Why would he do something so stupid..." He groaned and looked out his small window.

Demyx frowned. "He's in love with Xemnas." he said while looking at his feet. "He said that going to the confessional was the only way he was going to be able to talk to him."

The priest sat on his bed beside Demyx. "I guess, that would be true...I mean, the confessional is pretty dark...did he say what he wanted to talk about to him?"

"No... just that he wanted to talk." Demyx sighed then leaned against the older man.

"The only thing I can think of is to get you guys out of here as quickly as possible..." Xigbar stared at the boy beside him. "You're in danger just by being here right now..."

"But... I don't want to leave town yet. I don't want to leave you." he whispered.

"I can't let Xemnas preach tomorrow...Even I want to get away from here...he thinks he's saving me." Xigbar stared out the window.

"We have to leave. Tonight Xigbar. We have to get back to the camp and leave." he turned to his lover and grabbed his hand. "Please come with us."

"I will...but, I have to stop Xemnas, if I can." Xigbar stared at the blond and bit his lip. "I'll try." He leaned to kiss Demyx and pulled the boy into his lap.

Demyx smiled and shifted so that he was straddling Xigbar's hips. "I love you." he whispered and pressed their lips together again.

Xigbar moaned quietly and rested his hands on Demyx's hips, pulling him closer. The blond pressed closer to Xigbar and pressed his hips down into the others.

The priest gasped and pulled away. "Th-this isn't a good idea, Demyx." He whispered, touching their foreheads together.

"But..." he moved a hand down between their bodies and squeezed Xigbar's hardening length. "You want it." he whispered into his ear before nipping at the lobe.

Xigbar closed his eye and let out a low moan. "I can't." He whispered almost painfully.

"We'll be quick." he whispered and kissed his way down to Xigbar's neck. "I can't just leave you like this."

Xigbar leaned his head away and bit his lip. "I can't just light incense..."He breathed and put his hand on the boy's shoulders.

Demyx pulled away and looked down at Xigbar sadly. "But we're leaving... why would it matter if you lit incense or not?"

"I thought I already told you, Demyx. I can't leave just yet, I have to find a way to stop Xemnas." Xigbar put a hand to his head in dismay.

"But, Xigbar, we can just sneak out and go to the camp. If we move out tonight or tomorrow morning he can't burn us tomorrow night." he whispered.

The priest took a moment to consider and nodded. "Ok." He whispered quietly and kissed Demyx lightly. Demyx kissed the other male back and ran his nails down Xigbar's neck. Xigbar peeled the cloak from the boy's shoulders and leaned back onto his bed, pulling Demyx with him. The blond laid down on top of Xigbar, throwing the cloak from his body. He ran his hands over Xigbar's chest and started to unbutton the shirt that was in the way. The one-eyed man tugged on Demyx's loose top and pushed his tongue against the boys lips. Demyx opened his mouth and nipped at Xigbar's tongue, and bucked his hips into Xigbar's as he pushed Xigbar's shirt away from his chest. Xigbar moaned again and pulled off the boys top, barely breaking the kiss, and pushing his tongue back into Demyx's mouth.

"Hmm." Demyx ran his nails down Xigbar's chest. He pulled out of the kiss the breath and stared down at Xigbar. "I love you..."

Xigbar licked his lips and smiled. "I love you too." He pulled his hair from the ribbon holding it back and rolled so that he was on top.

Demyx smiled and ran his hands down to Xigbar's pants. "Oh Xigbar... you make me so happy..." he whispered and pulled him down for another kiss, but stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"Xigbar? Aren't you coming dinner?" Xemnas asked through the door.

Xigbar froze in place, totally caught off guard. Trapped between his lover and the zealot, he could barely utter a word. He stared at Demyx in absolute fear.

Demyx stared back at his lover with equal amount of terror. "What do we do?" he breathed.

"Xigbar?" he knocked again, then tried the door knob. "Are you ok? Why is your door locked?"

"Uh...I'm fine I was just ch...changing." Xigbar got off of Demyx and looked for a place for him to hide. "Hide!" He whispered urgently and grabbed Demyx's clothing, handing them to the boy.

Demyx grabbed the clothes and scooted off the bed, then looked around the room. "Where?"

Xigbar pointed to the small alcove of a closet and ran a hand through his hair picking his shirt up from where it landed. "I'll be right there." his voice sounded anxious.

Demyx rushed into the closet, but not before he pressed his lips to Xigbar's in a quick kiss. "I love you."

Xigbar mouthed the words back and pulled on his shirt quickly. After slowing his breathing down he opened the door and looked at Xemnas through hardly masked worried eyes. "I'll be down in a bit." He breathed.

"What is wrong with you?" he crossed his arms. "I thought I heard voices, who's in here with you?"

"What?" Xigbar gulped and shook his head. "Xemnas you're being paranoid... There's nothing wrong with me."

Xemnas pushed his way into the room. "That boy was here earlier, the one with the blue hair. It's hard to believe that he wouldn't bring the other one with him."

"He was?" Xigbar frowned at the intrusion. "Why was he here?"

"Obviously trying to steal my soul." he glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "Have you seen the blond whore around here?"

"Xemnas, why do you keep calling them that. They're just different." He crossed his arms and leaned against his doorframe with a now hardened look. "What did he try to do to you this time?"

"Confuse me with words." he whispered and looked out the window.

Xigbar rose an eyebrow. "Hmm?" He walked over to the silver-haired priest. "I didn't catch that."

"Words. He tried to confuse me with words." he said slightly louder.

"Words?" Xigbar put a hand on his companion's shoulder. "Forgive me but how does that figure to stealing your soul?"

"He said that he loved me!" he shouted pulling away from Xigbar. "Such blasphemous words." he muttered.

Xigbar took a deep breath already knowing the answer to his next question. "Now why would he say that?"

He sighed. "Xigbar haven't I made this clear enough? They're vile demons who will stop at nothing to steal us away from God."

"Why would a gypsy be so bold as to do this to a priest?" Xigbar crossed his arms.

He looked into Xigbar's eye, the emotion in his own betraying his voice. "The ultimate prize." he breathed.

Xigbar cocked his head to the side. "Ultimate prize? What do you mean by that?"

"A priest is a strong soul, if a demon can get a priest you can only imagine the praise he would get." he said with a glare to the ground.

Xigbar threw a glance of confusion back to his closet and looked back at the other priest. "And what exactly would they do with us, if they had us?"

"Xigbar honestly, haven't you paid attention in the past years at all?" he sighed and crossed his arms. "We become one of them."

The scarred priest put his hands on his shoulders. "Xemnas, please. I think you're overreacting..."

"Do you now?" he said and glared at the older man. "This is what I get for saving you? For trying to save your soul?"

"Xemnas, I don't need saving. I'm perfectly fine." Xigbar frowned. "I think you should reconsider your plans, for tomorrow."

"Should I?" Xemnas put his hands on his hips. "My plans will go through smoothly. The Satanist's will be cleansed." he said in a low voice and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Xigbar let out a deep breath and leaned against the door, facing away from the closet. His emotions were all twisted up inside. A small sob that came from the closet caught his attention. Xigbar pushed off of the door and opened the closet door, slowly. "Are you alright, Demyx?"

The boy was curled in a ball on the floor. "How can he say those things? Saix must be so hurt right now..."

Xigbar knelt and pulled up the blond slightly. "Now you know what I live with everyday." Xigbar joked quietly.

Demyx looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks. "He's nothing but a cold hearted monster!"

The priest wiped the boy's cheeks and pulled him up. "He's not actually this bad..." He bit his lip and thought of what Xemnas had said earlier. "Is what he said true?"

Demyx sniffled then looked up at the man. "What? That Saix loves him?"

"About being praised for getting the ultimate prize, Demyx." Xigbar bit his lip.

"What? Why would I know anything about that?" he asked and pulled away from Xigbar.

"Demyx, I don't know anything about your people and I'm blindly following around on nothing but this intense feeling of love." Xigbar frowned and shook his head.

Demyx smiled sadly and took Xigbar's face in his hands. "My people are just the same as everyone else. We're just outcasts. We don't have a set home, but we have each other. We have a religion, we call it love. And to my people love is the most precious thing a person can find. That's all that should matter."

"So what would happen if there's a sudden rejection of love to one of your members?" Xigbar asked quietly.

"The worst kind of pain a person can experience." he said softly. "Saix must be suffering so badly right now."

"Then you should go find him." Xigbar whispered. "Xemnas will wonder why I'm not at dinner..."

"Promise me you'll come to the camp tonight." he whispered and grabbed onto Xigbar's arm. "Promise."

"I will. I know I can't stop him now, so I might as well help you all pack." Xigbar pulled him into a kiss. Demyx kissed the man back and wove his fingers into the long hair, not wanting the kiss to end. Xigbar pulled away and closed his eye. "I'll lead you out." He buttoned up his shirt and nodded to himself assuring that he was ready to leave this place behind as fast as possible.

"Pack as much as you can ok? And whatever money you can get. I'll see you at camp." he whispered and pressed another kiss to the man's lips. "Be careful."

Xigbar nodded and opened his door to help guide his lover from the church. "I'll be there as soon as I finish up here, ok?"

"Alright." he grabbed Xigbar's hand and held on tight. "I just don't want to leave your sight."

"I'll be fine. It's you who I'm worried about." Xigbar went down the stairs as quickly as possible and took the longest way around the kitchen so Xemnas would have no chance of seeing them. As soon as he reached the door he ran a hand through the boy's hair lovingly and took a step back. "I'll see you later..." Demyx bit his lip and jumped back into the man's arms to kiss him passionately. Xigbar held him tightly and kissed the boy back with equal love and let go of him after a moment. "I have to go, Demyx." He whispered.

"I know..." he pulled away slightly. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Xigbar took a few more steps back until he was back inside the church and turned swiftly to join Xemnas in dinner.

Demyx wiped his eyes to keep from crying then turned and ran off to find Saix.

Saix was slumped against the tree he had hid behind and was staring at his wounded hand. He had torn off the dressing in a rush and it had started bleeding again but he did nothing to stop the slow flow, but simply watched the crimson fluid drop onto the grass beneath him.

Demyx ran past the tree the looked over his shoulder to see his friend. He stopped running and rushed back to the other boy. He looked down at his friend, then fell to his knees next to him. "Saix." he frowned then grabbed the boy's hand and the wrapping. "I'm so sorry." he whispered as he rewrapped the bleeding hand.

Saix pulled his hand away from his friend. "Forget it, Demyx..." He whispered and turned his face away from the blond. "I shouldn't have tried to think I could have changed his mind."

"What did he say to you Saix?" he breathed, and scooted closer to the other boy.

"He ran me out of the church and called me a demon...It didn't make sense, he said that if love was involved it didn't matter how different we actually were..." Saix let the seemingly endless stream of tears continue down a path they had known well that day.

"Oh Saix..." he pulled the blue-haired boy into his arms. "It's going to be ok. He'll come around."

"Come around?" Saix spoke in anger. "He'll never come around! How can you try to put such a useless thought in my head, Demyx...?"

"We'll change his mind Saix. Love always come through." he whispered and wiped away Saix's tears. "Tomorrow, we'll change his mind."

"Where did you go, Demyx? I brought you along in case something bad happened and when it did, you weren't there..." Saix bit his lip.

"I went to the prayer candles, then Xigbar found me." he shook his head. "Saix we have to get back to camp."

Saix shook his head. "What's the point? I just want to be left alone, right now..."

"Saix... Xemnas plans to burn the camp. To cleanse us or something, Xigbar said. We have to leave." he said softly.

"What?" Saix looked back at Demyx and pushed off of the ground. "How come the man you love doesn't feel the way Xemnas does towards us? It's not fair."

"Saix please. Xigbar wasn't raised in the church. Xemnas just took him in." he stood up next to his friend. "Saix we can still change his mind."

"How?" Saix placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and stared at him desperately. "How can we change his mind?"

"We have to go back to the camp, and make sure that everyone is moved to safety, and tomorrow when Xemnas comes with the other townspeople the only ones there will be you me and Xigbar. We can talk some sense into him then." he said and place his hands on Saix's wrists.

"Yeah? And what happens if we can't change his mind then? We'll be sitting ducks... I'm not back to my usual self, yet." Saix frowned.

"It'll be ok Saix. I promise you." he whispered and hugged his friend.

Saix buried his head into the boy's neck "You better be right about this." He warned.

"Don't worry about anything Saix." he whispered and held Saix tightly. "You'll get him to love you, I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_~~~~~~~~Sunday Evening, After Evening Mass.~~~~~~~~_

_Xigbar slowly landed himself in his seat and stared at his plate, it seemed that Xemnas was boring holes into his own food at that moment. "Sorry the bread is kind of tough..." he murmured._

_"The bread tastes fine." he said and looked up at his friend. "Why are you so against this cleansing?"_

_"Why are you so for it?" Xigbar looked up and shook his head. "Have you not heard of what happened to other gypsy camps in other towns that decided to do what you plan?"_

_"Why should other gypsy camps matter. If something isn't done, they'll damn the whole town." he muttered._

_"So you plan on killing all of those people because you think they're such horrible people?" Xigbar took a drink of water._

_Xemnas stood up while banging his hands on the table. "They are not people! They're demons Xigbar, and if you do not listen to me you will be lost."_

_"I won't help you do this, Xemnas." Xigbar looked up and spoke quietly. "It's up to God to choose who lives and who dies. Not us."_

_Xemnas smirked and let out a low chuckle. "You plan to help those little tramps." _

_Xigbar narrowed his eye and stared at the dark-skinned priest. "Yes, I will." He stood up and crossed his arms. _

_"They already have you. You let that little blond whore steal your soul." he said matter-of-factly. "You slept with him that night."_

_Xigbar scowled. "Yes, I did. But my soul is my own, Xemnas. I am my own man, with my own soul nestled in our Lord's bosom. Not a single man can pluck it from his hand, no, not even me." Xigbar threw scripture at the priest._

_The priest narrowed his eyes. "If you go to them Xigbar, you will be considered one of them."_

_The one-eyed man shook his head. "If that's how it has to be, then fine. I'll leave you so you can be alone again for the rest of your miserable life." He pushed his plate forward. "Have fun doing what I've been doing for you these past years."_

_The priest frowned. "Xigbar please. I just want to help you." he begged._

_"All your doing is pushing me away, and I'm tired of it. You're helping no one." Xigbar turned to head out of the kitchen and back to his room. _

_"Xigbar!" he called out after him, the sighed and sank back into his chair. "Lord help him to see the error of his ways." he prayed._

_Xigbar shook his head and rushed up the stairs to start packing. When he got to his room he grabbed a small satchel and started shoving as much clothes into it as possible and tucking the money he had kept to himself in the middle of it all. Glancing out the window to the setting sun he knew he had very little time._

_Back at the gypsy camp Demyx was helping some of the girls to take down their tents. "Pack up quickly." he said before moving on to check on Saix who was doing nothing with his tent._

_Saix sat in front of his tent staring into it and sighed when Demyx walked up beside him. "I can't do it, Dem..."_

_"What do you mean you can't do it?" he sat down next to the teen._

_"I can't just pack up and leave..." He looked over at the blond. "I can't stop thinking about what will happen..."_

_"Well then I'll just have to pack up for you then." he said and went into the tent._

_Saix just stuck his head between his knees and covered his head. "I don't want to leave..." He whispered quietly._

_"We're not leaving. Not yet." Demyx said and started putting Saix's belongings into animal skin bags. _

_Saix stood up and walked into his tent. "I don't want to leave without Xemnas." He pulled his bedding off the ground. and started rolling it into a ball._

_"He's going to be coming with us. I don't care if I have to tie him up and drag him with us." he smiled at his friend. _

_Saix let out a short laugh. "That's reassuring, what makes you think he won't just burn through the rope."_

_"Well I'll take the torch away from him first of course silly." he laughed. _

_Saix rolled his eyes. "You make it seem so easy. Maybe I should have made you talk to him in the confessional..."_

_"Maybe." he said. "But we have to focus on showing him that he loves you."_

_"Yeah? And what am I supposed to do? Tackle him and screw him on the floor, stripping him of all possible dignity?" He laughed bitterly._

_"Possibly. What did you do to him in the woods? Maybe you just need to step in a trap again." he said with a giggle._

_"We just kissed, but he totally thought I was a girl, that's the only reason he did it...And he made fun of my hunting style..." Saix pouted._

_"You have to show him that he wants you." he whispered with a devious smirk. "Make him realize that he's making a huge mistake."_

_Saix hugged the bedding to his chest in thought. "So you're saying I should definitely be in mortal danger? That could really screw me over, you know."_

_"No I'm not saying that. I'm saying that maybe we should try to get him away from the pack of rioting townspeople."_

_The taller gypsy scrunched his brow. "I don't think I'm following you..."_

_"When they're walking through the forest to get here." Demyx made his index finger and middle finger walk across his other hand. "We'll have Xigbar grab him and bring him to you so that you can talk." _

_Saix dropped the bedding as he threw his hands in the air. "Talking will not work! I already tried that and he crushed me." Saix crossed his arms._

_"Then don't talk." he said simply as he finished tying up the last bag._

_Saix bent down to grab the bedding and pick up a few other bags with a thoughtful look on his face. "I uh, I've never done that sort of thing..." a small blush started to grow on his cheeks._

_"But you love him don't you?" he said and sat down next to his friend._

_"But...I-I wouldn't know what to do." Saix bit his lip. "I was joking about the whole screwing him part..." He said sheepishly._

_"Just go up to him, pull off your shirt and kiss him Saix." Demyx winked. "He'll do the rest." _

_"Oh! So that's what I forgot the other night. I should have taken my shirt off and then kissed him, yeah..." Saix rolled his eyes._

_"Fine. Forget the shirt. Tell him you love him then kiss him." he sighed. "You have to do something."_

_Saix shrugged and stood up. "I know..." He walked out of his tent and sighed when he saw Xigbar approaching. "Demyx, he's here."_

_Demyx rushed out of the tent and over to the man he loved. "Oh thank God." he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pulled himself closer to Xigbar._

_Xigbar smiled and dropped his bag as he hugged the boy tightly. "I'm officially an outcast." He grinned and kissed the boy._

_Demyx kissed the man back and closed his eyes, blocking the tears of joy. _

_Xigbar pulled back and rested his hands on the boy's hips. "So where can I help you guys?"_

_"Well let's start by putting your things in the wagon." he said and smiled up at the man. "I'm so happy." he said before burying his face onto Xigbar's chest._

_Xigbar smiled and watched the blue-haired boy dumping things sullenly into the back of the wagon. "How's he doing?"_

_Demyx looked up at Xigbar then over to Saix and frowned. "Not good. He needs Xemnas, he won't leave without him, and I highly doubt that he'll even go on living if Xemnas hates him."_

_Xigbar bit his lip. "I couldn't convince him. I tried." He picked up his bag. "He knows about us too."_

_It was Demyx's turn to bit his lip in worry. "But that doesn't matter anymore. Cause you're here with me now."_

_Xigbar nodded. "That's right. I'm free of my responsibility." He started to head to the wagon. "I love you, Demyx."_

"_I love you too Xigbar." he whispered and followed him over to the wagon._

_Xigbar tossed his stuff in the wagon and turned to look at Demyx. "So what have you told everyone? What's our plans?"_

_Demyx looked around the camp at the gypsies packing up. "Pretty much just that we need to leave or we'll die." he looked back up at Xigbar. "It's no big surprise to us."_

_"Sounds very dramatic...yet everyone seems so calm about it, I can't believe people would treat you so horribly..." Xigbar rubbed the back of his neck. "So how can I help?"_

_"Well... some of the women need help getting their tents down. Just go around and help where you think help is needed." he smiled and pulled the taller man down for a kiss. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." Xigbar smiled and kissed the blond gently and rubbed his hands up and down the boy back. Demyx let out a little whimper and wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck. _

_Xigbar hugged Demyx tightly and let go of him when he was jabbed in the side. "Can you two stop and help pack up?" Saix frowned at his friend._

_Demyx blushed but refused to remove his arms from the older man. "Love you." he said and gave Xigbar a small peck on the cheek. _

_Saix huffed off and headed to the closest tent that hadn't been disassembled. Xigbar blushed slightly and laughed. "Me too."_

_The blond smiled then released Xigbar and ran off to help another gypsy._

_~~~~~~~Sunday Late Evening.~~~~~~~~_

_Saix leaned against the tree impatiently and fiddled with the bandage on his hand. He didn't like waiting for who knew what would happen. _

_Demyx walked up next to the other boy. "Are you doing ok Saix?"_

_Saix looked over at the blond and shook his head slightly. "What if I can't convince him, Demyx?"_

_"You will." he said and rested a hand on Saix's shoulder. "He loves you Saix, I just know it."_

_Saix ran his free hand through his hair and shook his head. "You weren't there when he called me a demon." _

_"Saix..." he sighed. "I saw that look in his eyes the other night. He loves you. He's just scared."_

_The pale gypsy bit his upper lip and nodded. "I tried not to look anywhere in his direction, I was so embarrassed." He looked past the trees. "When is he gonna get here?"_

_"Whenever Xigbar can grab him and get him here." He looked up to the sky. "It's really dark out so he should be leading the mob by now._

_Xigbar had already headed back to the church, hoping to cross paths with the other priest and stopped short when he heard voices._

_"Don't hesitate. The second you see the camp set it on fire. If you hesitate they'll take your souls. You must not spare a single moment." Xemnas was standing at the top of the stairs of the church._

_Xigbar hid within the shadows of the trees, shaking his head. "Xemnas, you idiot..." He whispered to himself._

_"These demons must be cleansed. If they beg to be saved we shall try to save their damned souls, but other than that... burn them. Now let us go."_

_The one-eyed man watched as the group of men ambled past him and he took a deep breath. Demyx's plan seemed too risky. He waited for Xemnas to follow after the crowd._

_Xemnas frowned after the crowd and placed a hand over his chest. "Soon this painful spell will be gone." he muttered and started down the steps._

_Xigbar stepped away from his hiding place and crossed his arms. "So this is how it's going to be, Xemnas? Cleansing the demons with fire will rid you of your guilt?" He narrowed his eye._

_Xemnas took a step back with a small gasp. "Guilt? I have no guilt. The blue haired devil cast a spell over me, and I cannot escape no matter how much I pray to the Lord."_

_Xigbar walked up to the priest giving little distance between them. "Explain this so called spell, Xemnas."_

_"My heart. It's rotting my heart." he muttered. "I'm always feeling pain in my chest."_

_"There's a way to remedy that." Xigbar placed a hand on the tan man's chest. "Do you honestly think that's the work of a spell?"_

_"What else would it be Xigbar?" he hissed. _

_"That's simple to answer." Xigbar said simply and dropped his hand. "Love. But, you're so resilient to it's power that you've made yourself feel so wretched inside."_

_"Love? Why would this pain be love?" he muttered and looked down to the ground. "I need to go."_

_"No, I think you need to come with me." Xigbar sighed. "They're already gone, Xemnas. There's just one left behind."_

_"Gone?" he turned to glare at the other man. "You warned them!"_

_"Of course I did." Xigbar took a step back and shrugged. "What did you expect me to do?"_

_"Xigbar I needed to do this! You've ruined it!" he growled and hit his own chest. "This pain will never fade now! I'll forever be under that whore's spell."_

_"Didn't I tell you, that one was left behind?" He glanced back in the direction the mob had left. "If you need to do this I wouldn't let others do the job."_

_"Which one stayed?" he muttered. "Did the whore stay to capture my soul?"_

_"He stayed, Xemnas. And he's waiting for you." Xigbar shook his head. "How much time do you think he'll have before someone else finds him before you?"_

_"Take me to him. I want to finish this." he whispered and fisted his hand over his heart._

_Xigbar prayed that the plan would work and nodded. "Fine." He led the priest past the trees and took a turn away from the camps direction. "You're sure you want to go through with this?"_

_"I can't stand this pain Xigbar." he muttered and put his hands in his pockets as he followed the other man._

_"So what do you plan on doing when you finally get to him?" Xigbar glanced behind him. "I don't see you holding a torch."_

_"I'll just take him to the others." he muttered. "We'll burn him at the stake."_

_"You realize how horrible that sounds?" Xigbar murmured as they neared the two gypsy's location._

_"It's what needs to be done." he breathed and tried to ignore the throbbing in his chest._

_Xigbar shook his head and stopped. "I guess I should leave you to yourself then. I'm surprised you don't want to take me with him as well." Xigbar pushed the priest into the small, empty clearing and quickly retreated. _

_"Xigbar, where are you going?" he called out then turned and gasped when he saw the blue haired boy. _

_Saix looked up from staring at the ground and bit his lip, his heart feeling like it stopped. Now when it finally came, he didn't know if he could go through with it._

_"Why are you still here? You knew that we were coming to burn you." he said and fisted his hands._

_"I...I can't leave without you." He whispered. Fear was evident in his eyes. "Xemnas, I don't want to leave without you." He spoke louder._

_"Why not? Don't you know that your life is in danger?" he muttered. His heart was beating heavily, and he took a step towards the boy. "They'll kill you." he whispered._

_"I thought I told you at the church, Xemnas...I love you." Saix pushed himself off the tree and looked down at the ground. "My life won't matter if I can't get you to understand that." He whispered._

_Xemnas looked at the teen and put a hand over his chest where his heart was aching. "Your spell... Remove your spell from me."_

_"What spell?" Saix looked up, cheeks wet from allowing a few tears to fall. "I haven't cast anything over you..." He closed the distance between them and tentatively reached for Xemnas' hand._

_Xemnas' heart broke at the sight of the tears. He lifted a hand to wipe the boy's cheeks dry._

_"I love you, Xemnas." Saix pulled the priest close and closed his eyes before kissing him, in an attempt to will all of his emotions onto the other. Xemnas held the boys face tenderly in his hands and kissed him back. Saix wrapped his arms around Xemnas' shoulders and kissed back more passionately. The older man moved his hands down to Saix's hips and pulled him closer, then parted Saix's lips with his tongue and pushed his way into the boy's mouth. The gypsy whimpered and felt his legs begin to falter. Saix held onto the priest and nipped at the invading tongue. Xemnas moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the thin waist as Saix pulled him back to a tree and let his hands travel down the tan man's sides. The priest pinned the boy to the tree and ran his hands up and under the boy's shirt. The blue-haired boy pulled Xemnas' shirt out from it's tucking and slowly ran his hands across the priests abs. Xemnas let out a small moan and pulled out of the kiss to look down at the boy._

_"Wh...what' wrong?" He said breathlessly and looked up into he older man's eyes._

_He sighed. "Not a spell?" he asked again and looked into the boy's eyes._

_"No spells..." He whispered and shook his head. "What made you think that?"_

_"It's just what is said about your kind." he whispered. "I'm such a fool."_

_Saix took a hand from under Xemnas' shirt and cupped his cheek. "No..." He smiled. "No you're not..."_

_"I've caused you so much pain." he whispered, and placed a hand over Saix's._

_Saix bit his lip. "I can't deny that." Saix looked away. "I didn't want to live...but it doesn't matter anymore. You finally understand how I feel."_

_"You have to leave. Now. They'll hunt you down until they find you." he said and tilted the boy's head up towards his own._

_"Xemnas, I'm not leaving without you." Saix shook his head within the priests grip. "I can't do that..."_

_"You have to." he whispered and kissed the boy's forehead. "You can't stay here."_

_"Then come with me." Saix took hold of Xemnas' hand. "Don't make me leave!" Fresh tears began to slip off the boy's cheek._

_Xemnas smiled sadly. "I can't. I have a duty to this town. To God." he wiped away the new tears. "Don't cry, Saix."_

_"I won't leave without you, Xemnas." Saix kept a firm grip on the priest. "I want to be with you."_

_"I know." Xemnas ran his fingers over the boy's lips. "I want to go with you, but I can't leave my church."_

_"You idiot..." Saix murmured and put his hands on Xemnas' chest. "If I leave, I'll never see you again. My feeling are worthless to you."_

_Xemnas frowned and pulled the boy to his chest in a tight hug. "I'm sorry."_

_Saix fisted a bit of Xemnas shirt and shook his head. "Please…" he begged._

"_Saix… I don't know." he kissed the top of Saix's head and ran his hand up and down the boy's back. "Everything I've ever known is being put into question right now."_

_"Then question it!" Saix let go of Xemnas' shirt and dropped his hands to his sides. "It's simple..."_

_"Saix..." he took the boy's face in his hands. "It's not simple. I would go, but the church..."_

_Saix bit his lip and pulled his face from Xemnas' hands. "Fine then, you go back to your damn church." He whispered and hid his face from the other man. "I'm not about to let you take my...innocence if I can't ever see you again."_

_"Y-your innocence?" Xemnas' heart started to pound in his chest, as he put a hand under Saix's chin and lifted his head._

_"Stop touching me." Saix fisted his palms and narrowed his eyes. "Just get away from me and go back to your church."_

_Xemnas stared down at the boy and sighed. "Saix..."_

_"Just go away!" Saix whined. "Stop giving me false hope!" He pushed Xemnas away. _

_Xemnas stepped back, and looked over his shoulder when he heard voices. When he saw the glow of the torches he turned back to Saix. "You have to leave."_

_Saix shook his head. "No, you leave!" He crossed his arms and stood his ground against the tree._

_"Saix, they'll burn you." he said and grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Don't you care about your life?"_

_"Oh? And why would they burn me? I haven't done anything wrong." Saix flippantly answered._

_"I told them horrible things about your people Saix. This whole ordeal is all my fault. I was stupid to not trust what my heart was feeling..." he ran a hand through the blue hair. "Saix please..."_

_"Then explain to them that you were wrong." The young man looked away from the priest. "Fix it."_

_"They'll kill us both if I try to stop them." he moved Saix's face back towards his own. "Please... I don't want you to die."_

_"I'm beginning to think I don't care what happens to me." Saix whispered._

_Xemnas stared down at the young man. "Well I do care." he said softly._

_"Then..." The gypsy stopped and glanced past Xemnas' shoulder. "Then get me out of here."_

_Xemnas pulled Saix to his chest in a tight hug. "I will. I promise." he kissed the teen gently._

_Saix hugged him back and pushed him away quickly when he heard the voices grow louder. "What do I do?" He asked urgently._

_Xemnas looked around, and bit his lip when he noticed that the clearing was surrounded by the torch fires. "We need to find you an opening so that you can run out of here without being seen." he whispered. _

_"What kind of opening, we're surrounded..." Saix whispered quietly._

_Xemnas looked around and pointed to a gap between the torches. "There. Now go, you need to hurry." he pulled the teen into another quick kiss. "I love you." he whispered._

_Saix kissed him back and shook his head with a sad expression. He looked for the gap and ran as fast as he could from the priest._

_A tall man suddenly stepped into Saix's path and put his hands on his shoulders when Saix ran into him. The man looked up to see Xemnas standing in the clearing. "You found the only one left here, Father Xemnas."_

_Saix looked up at the tall man and tried to take a step back was stunk in the mans grip. "G-get off me."_

_Xemnas stared at the man, fear in his eyes. The big man lifted Saix over his shoulder and carried him away to the rest of the mob. Xemnas gasped and hurried after the man._

_The gypsy smacked the man's back in anger of being man-handled. "Put me down!" He tried pushing off of him in struggle._

_"Now now, just calm down, it'll be over soon. Everyone I found the only one left!" the man called out and carried him back into the clearing where the camp used to be._

_Saix started to claw at the mans back, growling in anger. Where did Xemnas go?_

_The priest rushed through the thick trees and tried to follow where the man went. "Saix..." he breathed and pushed his legs to go faster, while all of the other townspeople were gathered around the man who was tying Saix to a secluded tree in the middle on the clearing with a length of rope. _

_Saix pushed off the tree and spit at the man who tied him to the tree. _

_The man backhanded the boy and pinned him to the tree by holding him by the throat. "Watch yourself demon."_

_Saix gasped and looked away from the man. "I'm not a demon, you fool. Release me!"_

_The man let go of his throat and tightened the rope, then backed away as sticks and twigs were set at the base of the tree. "Light it! Burn the demon!" someone yelled out, and a torch was thrown onto the brush at Saix's feet._

_The blue-haired man stared at the flame and shook his head. "Are you insane?" He attempted to get away from the fire but it was only spreading around him._

_Xemnas stopped when he entered the clearing, his breathing heavy. He looked at the huge crowed and gasped when he saw Saix tied to the tree with fire surrounding him._

_Saix looked up and bit his lip when Xemnas arrived. "Help me!" He cringed when the flame licked at his pants._

_Xemnas rushed up to the crowd and tried to push his way through. "Stop! Stop this!" he yelled but was muffled by the shouting of the mob._

_Saix kicked what little dirt was available to him onto the fire in an attempt to diffuse it. "I lied, I don't want to die..." Saix wailed, when his attempts were beginning to be worthless._

_Xemnas pushed his way through to the front of the crowd. "Stop this!" he yelled and turned to the crowd. "This boy is not a demon! He was a prisoner of those that left." Xemnas grabbed one of the bigger sticks in the fire and tried to move the burning wood to one side so that he could get to the boy tied to the tree. _

_'Prisoner? What a foul lie!' Saix thought and edged toward the side where Xemnas had disrupted the flame. "He's right, please let me go..." Saix wailed._

_He glanced over his shoulder to the confused crowd. "Will none of you help me?" he shouted then stood up to kick at the twigs. Xemnas stepped over the fire and pressed himself close to the tree and started to pull at the ropes. _

_One of the men in the mob pushed through the crowd and attempted to pull a few more sticks from the pyre when a voice stopped him. "I saw him with the dancers the other day, how do we know you aren't lying?"_

_Xemnas looked out towards the crowd. "You do not trust me? Why would I lie to you?" he looked down at Saix then back out to the crowd. "This boy means us no harm. Would you burn an innocent boy?" he winced as the fire started to catch onto his pants burning through slowly to his legs._

_The crowd murmured in disagreement and the man that had decided to continue helping. Saix looked to Xemnas and slipped towards him when the ropes became looser around him._

_Xemnas wrapped his arms around Saix and whispered into his ear. "Everything's going to be ok now."_

_"Xemnas, I...I..." Saix sobbed and held onto the priest, unwilling to finish the phrase but hoping to get the point across._

_"I love you too." he breathed and pulled the boy up into his arms and hurried out of the fire, shaking his legs to put out the flames on the fabric of his pants._

_Saix stared at the crowd in fear and shook his head. "I want to get away from here as much as possible." He whispered and the crowd seemed put out that they couldn't burn any of the 'demons'._

_"Shh... we will." he held Saix close to his chest and started his way through the large group of people. Saix hid his face with a whimper when he saw the man that had found him. Xemnas tightened his hold on the boy, then pressed a kiss to the top of his head when they entered the woods. "It's ok now Saix."_

_The gypsy grabbed Xemnas and pulled him into a kiss, tears streaming down his face. Xemnas kissed the teen back and stopped walking. He closed his eyes and let his tongue lick at Saix's lips._

_"Mm." Saix opened his mouth, nipping at the tongue that begged for entry and pulled himself closer to the priest. He pushed his tongue into the boys mouth with a moan and leaned against a large tree for support. The gypsy moaned quietly and met Xemnas' tongue. He wriggled out of his grip and leaned on the priest in an embrace. Xemnas put his arms around Saix's waist and pulled him closer, and he let out another moan. He pulled out of the kiss slowly and looked down at the boy. _

_"Thank you..." Saix whispered and bit his lip. "But they think I was a prisoner now, what am I supposed to do?"_

_"We leave." he whispered and touched their foreheads together. "Tonight."_

_"Leave?" Saix looked at Xemnas happily. "You mean it?" He held onto Xemnas tightly._

_"I've never been more serious." he said with a smile._

_"What made you change your mind?" Saix turned his head slightly, in question. _

_"Seeing you in danger. I need to be with you constantly to make sure that you're safe." he said softly and kissed the boy's forehead._

_Saix laughed quietly. "So you're telling me to be more accident prone?" He pulled away._

_"No." he whispered and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "I just don't think I could live with the thought of somebody doing that to you again."_

_"Hmm...we should catch up with the others, I made them wait for me." Saix smiled slyly._

_"Is there anything that I should bring?" he asked and caressed Saix's cheek._

_"Clothing of course...and money… if you can." Saix bit his lip. "Is that ok?"_

_"Yeah he glanced back to the clearing. We should hurry." he said and gave the teen another kiss._

_Saix smiled and held the priest's hand. " I'll stick with you until you're ready to go."_

_Xemnas smiled and squeezed Saix's hand. "Well I'm sure that your people want to get moving."_

_"You'll be quick, then." Saix's smile grew wider. "I'll wait outside, don't worry."_

_"I'd rather you come in." he said and started to pull Saix through the trees. _

_"N-no, I don't have to." Saix followed after him. "I mean, I never really planned on stepping back into that building again." he mumbled quietly._

_"Oh..." he frowned and sighed. "I understand." he whispered. _

_Saix bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I just..." He shook his head and sighed. "I just wanna get out of here."_

_"I know." he said and let go of Saix's hand as they entered the town. "I'll be quick."_

_Saix nodded and watched Xemnas head back to the church and sighed. He had very little hope that Demyx's plan would have actually worked._

_Xemnas hurried into the church and as soon as the man was out of sight a group of three men walked by the blue haired boy._

_Saix took a few steps to the closest wall and nodded in greeting with a happy smile. "Evening, sirs."_

_The men turned to look at the boy the looked at each other with smirks on their faces. "You're one of them dancing boys, ain't ya?" one of the men said and took a step towards the boy. _

_"Er...n-no, actually no, I'm not very good at...dancing." Saix took a step back and swallowed nervously. "Why?"_

_The man laughed and stepped closer to the teen and pinned him against the wall. "But I've seen you with them. You're one of them dirty gypsies." the man pulled out a knife and his two friends laughed. _

_"Ah!" Saix frowned when his back hit the wall. "What are you doing?" He asked frantically, eyes glued to the blade. "Leave me alone!"_

_"Just puttin' up a sign to warn folks about a devil's child." he whispered and brought the piece of metal up to the boy's face._

_"What? No!" The gypsy struggled and put his arms up in defense. "I'm not like that!"_

_The two other man stepped forward and held Saix's arms down against the wall. The man with the knife placed the blade against his forehead._

_Saix immediately stopped moving when he felt the cold knife on his face and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. "Please, don't..." He whispered quietly._

_The man pressed the blade into the skin of Saix's forehead deeply, then made another cut, making an X shaped wound on the boy's forehead and between his eyes. The blue-haired boy hissed as the cold air seeped into the cuts and attempted to reach for his face, curling his other hand into a fist. His face hand been ruined by some random person on the street and he wanted him to pay._

"_What's going on here?" Xemnas appeared behind the men and set his bag down on the ground._

_The man with the knife whipped the blood off the blade and put it away. "Nothing father." the men let go of Saix and walked away quickly._

_Xemnas stared after the men then looked back at his lover. "Saix?"_

_The boy had slumped onto the ground with his hands over his face and he growled in a mix of excruciating pain an anger. "Those bastards cut me..."_

_Xemnas ran over to the boy and gently pulled his hands away from the wound. "Oh God... We need to get you to a doctor." _

_"Yeah, and I'll be treated just as well as everyone else." Saix groaned and tried to cover his face again. "This town is insane..."_

_Xemnas bit his lips. "Fine then come inside and let me bandage it."_

_The boy had no room to argue and he nodded slightly. "Fine." Saix stood up and wiped some blood from his face. "I probably look like the walking dead. Xemnas, does it look as bad as I feel?"_

_The priest sighed and touched the boy's cheek. "It will probably scar." he whispered and picked up his bag as he led Saix into the church._

_The gypsy felt uncomfortable in the sanctuary and leaned against a wall. "I figured as much...I should have just come inside..."_

_Xemnas sighed and turned towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back." he said and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned with a small towel. "We'll have to wait until we get back to Demyx, I don't know where Xigbar keeps the medical supplies."_

_"I'll be fine until then, I guess...I... I should have fought them..." Saix held his hand out for the towel and wiped some more blood with his sleeve. _

_Xemnas refused him the towel and gently pressed it to the boy's forehead. "See this is the exact reason why I need to go with you."_

_Saix grabbed Xemnas' wrist and pulled it away slightly. "Did you find the roughest towel back there or something?" He whined._

_"Sorry." he whispered and pulled Saix's hand off his arm. "It's the best one I could find."_

_The gypsy bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I can't believe I let this happen to me." _

_"It's not your fault Saix." he whispered and touched the towel to the teen's forehead again._

_"I should have fought him, then I wouldn't be in this situation." The boy ran a hand through his hair. _

_"Saix's it's not that bad." he said and set the towel down to tilt his head up._

_"Carving an X on my face isn't that bad?" Saix stared at Xemnas. "I can't go into a town at all, without getting threatened."_

_"I'm so sorry Saix. This is all my fault." he cupped the boy's cheek._

_"No, It's my fault for being stubborn and staying outside." He softened his stare and shrugged. "Did you get everything you needed?"_

_Xemnas smiled sadly. "Yes I have everything." he said and stroked Saix's cheek with his thumb._

_Saix closed his eyes and leaned to the touch. "Then let's get out of here."_

_Xemnas leaned closer to the boy and smiled. "I love you." he breathed against his lips, then kissed him softly._

_The blue-haired teen kissed him back and wrapped his arms around the priest. After pulling away Saix shook his head. "Demyx is going to flip-out by the time we get back..."_

_"Of course he will. The puppy got hurt." he said and handed Saix the towel. "He's going to be angry with me for letting puppy get hurt again."_

_Saix blushed a maddening shade of red when he heard his nickname come out of Xemnas' lips and attempted to hide it by holding the towel over his face._

_Xemnas smiled and moved the cloth from Saix's face. "I might have to keep calling you that, and tell Demyx that he can't call you puppy anymore. I want this look on your face all to myself."_

_"I can't believe you remembered that..." Saix whispered and looked away with an embarrassed smile._

_"Where did the name come from?" he asked and stood up flinging his bag over his shoulder._

_He shook his head and laughed. "If I told you then I'd have to tell you to stop calling me that." Saix pushed himself up off the floor and ran a nailed hand through his hair. _

_"Oh come now it can't be that bad." he said and took Saix's hand into his own._

_"You can't have both, Xemnas. If you want to know just ask Demyx." Saix squeezed his companions hand and started for the exit._

_"Now I'm concerned." he said and stared down at the boy. "Tonight I'd like to hear about your life."_

_"Concerned? It's not that big of a deal, he only calls me it on occasion anyway..." Saix pulled Xemnas forward. "My life is boring, there's nothing to tell."_

_"I don't care if it boring or filled with life threatening adventures, it's your life and I want to know everything about you." he said sternly and he walked next to the boy._

_Six bit his lip and looked away. "What about you? How did you end up here?"_

_Xemnas chuckled. "Now see, my life IS boring. Born and raised in this town." he said and helped Saix down the steps. "How is your ankle?"_

_"It feels fine compared to the damn towel on my face." He smiled. "So what about your parents? Where have they gone?"_

_Xemnas smiled sadly. "Back to the Lord." he said softly._

_"Oh...well I don't know about my own that well.." Saix shrugged. "They kicked me out when I was young."_

_"Now who would do such a thing?" he squeezed Saix's hand and looked around at some of the women on the street that were staring at them. "How old were you?"_

_"Eight." The gypsy followed his look and shrugged. "I was picked up by the people I'm with now, and they've become my family."_

_"May I ask why they threw you out?" he looked down at his lover with a frown._

_"They just wanted me out and away from them as much as possible...I couldn't tell you why...I must have done something wrong, though."_

_"A child is innocence in it's purest form." he smiled and looked down at Saix. "You never did anything wrong Saix. Your parents are to blame." _

_"Maybe... maybe not." Saix felt more than a few glances sent his way. "We should really get moving rather than talking." He pulled on his arms and glanced at the woods. "Please..."_

_Xemnas looked around then nodded. "I suppose your right." he lifted Saix up into his arms. "But I don't want you straining that ankle anymore than you already have."_

_"Any excuse to carry me around." Saix smiled. "When you're taken into the family they ask nothing of your past. So, no one has to know that you were the reason why we had to leave ahead of schedule."_

_He laughed. "That's a good thing then I suppose." he looked down into the gypsy's eyes and smiled as he walked quickly into the forest. Saix had dozed off after directing where the other gypsies were waiting and curled himself closer to his love. _


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~Sunday Night. On the Other Side of the Forest.~~~~~~~~

Xigbar sat next to a sleepy Demyx and shook his head. "He's been gone a long time, Demyx. What if something went wrong?"

"We have to trust Saix on this." he yawned and cuddled closer to Xigbar for warmth. "There was a lot of people they probably just had a hard time getting away."

"How can you not be worried?" Xigbar glanced to his lover and shook his head. "If my best friend was in mortal danger I would be pacing around like crazy."

Demyx looked up Xigbar and smiled. "I trust him, and I believe in him." the blond said simply.

Xigbar shrugged and placed an arm around the boys shoulders. Just outside of where the others were Saix had curled towards Xemnas, and dozed off.

Xemnas held to boy close protecting him from the low branches and pushed through the last of the trees to the small clearing where the gypsies were waiting to leave.

Xigbar nudged Demyx slightly and pointed to the priest holding the gypsy, noticing Xemnas didn't look especially happy. "They're back." He whispered.

Demyx's tired eyes fluttered, and when he focused on the two he stood up quickly and rushed over to them. "W-what happened? Puppy you got hurt again!"

Saix groaned and waved his arm at the blond. "Villagers..." He mumbled and hugged closer to the silver-haired man.

"Some men in town cut him. It's my fault I was there to protect him." Xemnas looked down at the blue haired boy and frowned, then looked back up at the blond. "Can you bandage his forehead?"

Demyx nodded as he pulled the towel away from his friends forehead. "Oh God... Saix... " he moved his line of sight up to Xemnas. "Bring him to the wagon."

Saix bit his lip as he became more awake. "Apparently 'Good Evening'. means 'Please cut me'..." He looked up at Demyx. "So you think it looks horrible too?"

Demyx nodded slightly. "But it'll be ok Puppy. I'll make it all better." he took his friends hand in his own as Xemnas carried him over to the wagon and laid him down gently inside.

Saix closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I know..." He stared at the wagons many trinkets hanging from the ribs.

Xigbar walked up to the wagon and bit his lip as he cleared his throat. "Ah, Xemnas, is everything ok?"

"Yes... well somewhat. Saix got hurt." he said as he turned to his friend and rubbed his forehead. "This boy will be the end of me."

Xigbar smiled and shook his head. "I'm glad you finally understand." He placed a hand on the priests shoulder. "Soooo...?" Xigbar attempted to hide his grin.

Xemnas gave Xigbar a sideways glance and pushed his hand off of his shoulder. "So what?" he asked and glanced at the wagon.

"So what happened when I left you?" Xigbar rolled his eye and sighed the grin residing to a small smile.

"I don't think what happens between Saix and myself should be of any concern to you, Xigbar." he said while crossing his arms.

"Hmm, fine then." Xigbar pouted and leaned against a tree. "What about the mob?"

"I'd rather not talk about that." he glanced over towards Xigbar.

"Well then what would you rather talk about?" Xigbar stared at his friend. "You can't just not say anything..."

"Of course I can." he murmured and rested his back against another tree.

The dark-haired man frowned. "Why not, Xemnas? We have a new life now."

Xemnas stared at the ground then closed his eyes. "They almost killed him. They tied him to a tree and set him on fire Xigbar. I'm never getting the image of Saix burning out of my mind."

"How did you get him out of there with hardly a burn?" Xigbar asked quietly.

"By taking most of damage." Xemnas placed a hand on his leg. "I got there just in time. There wasn't much of a fire."

"Is your leg ok?" Xigbar noticed a few singes to the tan mans pants.

The man smiled. "I wouldn't exactly say ok. But I can tolerate the pain. Saix needs to get away from this town as soon as possible."

"You really do care for him." Xigbar nodded and glanced over to the wagon that the boys were in. "Probably won't get moving until Saix is taken care of."

"Probably not but that cut needs to be treated. We're leaving as soon as it's bandaged."

Back in the wagon Saix clawed at the floorboards of the wagon when he felt the salve that Demyx had used burn the cuts on his face. "It feels like I'm being cut all over again..." He breathed out.

"It needs to be done or it won't heal." Demyx said and slapped at Saix's clawing hands. "Now stop that or you'll hurt your hands too."

Saix whimpered and bit his lip. "If I can't do that, how else am I supposed to deal with the pain?"

Demyx bit on his bottom lip in thought. "Do you want me to get Xemnas?"

Saix took a moment to think and nodded slowly. "I must seem like the most accident prone thing he's ever seen in his life." He whined.

Demyx smiled at his friend sadly. "I'm sure that's not what he thinks." the blond said then leaned his head out of the wagon. "Xemnas? Could you come here for a minute?"

Xemnas looked up at the sound of his name being called then walked over to the wagon, hiding his limp. "What's wrong? What happened?" he worriedly looked over the edge of the wagon to look at Saix. "Are you alright?"

"Come in here...please." Saix mumbled the last part and bit his lip. He looked to Xemnas and quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Xemnas hurried into the wagon and knelt next to the teen carefully. He ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "What's wrong Saix?"

"N-nothing, I just..." The blue-haired boy blushed slightly. "I just want you...here..." Saix had never noticed it before but the feeling of someone else's hand going through his hair sent shivers down his spine.

Xemnas smiled down at the boy and continued to run his fingers through his hair. "I'll always be here." he whispered and leaned down to kiss  
Saix gently.

Saix kissed him back and closed his eyes and placed a hand on his lover's shoulder.

Demyx crossed his arms and shook his head. "Can I bandage Saix's head before you attack him please?"

Saix blushed again as he pulled away and bit his upper lip. "S-sorry, Demyx." he managed to get out, as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

Xemnas pulled away from the boy and smiled down at him, as Demyx went back to putting salve on Saix's forehead.

Saix gasped and closed his eyes squeezing Xemnas' shoulder in pain. "Are you almost done with that stuff?" He whispered.

Demyx closed the jar and put it back in a box. "Yes. Quit being a baby." Demyx said and pulled out a strip of bandage. "I'm almost done."

The other gypsy pouted at being called a baby. "You have no idea how much this actually hurts, Demyx." He released Xemnas' shoulder as he felt the cool cloth cover the wound.

Demyx taped down the cloth and smiled at his handy work. "Ok all done." he said and put away the supplies. "Now you can go back to kissing. Xigbar and I will sit up front." he climbed out of the wagon to go get Xigbar.

Saix shook his head with a smile. "Uh..." He pulled himself up and leaned on the side of the wagon pulling his legs to his chest. "So..."

Xemnas moved over so that he was sitting next to Saix. He put his hand under the boy's chin and stroked his cheek with his thumb, then leaned down to press their lips together. Saix closed his eyes as he turned towards the priest, placing his hands on the other's shoulders, parting his lips slightly. Xemnas slipped his hand to the back of Saix's neck and pulled the boy closer, while pushing his tongue into his mouth. The gypsy nipped at the tongue and shifted so that he was straddling Xemnas. He slowly ran his hands down his shirt. Xemnas pulled the teen closer placing his hands on Saix's waist and pressing their hips together. Saix gasped in surprise and grinded his hips in response as he tugged on Xemnas tucked shirt. Xemnas moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Saix's waist to push his hands under the fabric of his shirt.  
Saix pulled away and stared at his hands that had managed to get under the priests shirt and blushed. "What are we doing?" He whispered.

Xemnas smiled at the inexperienced boy. "Am I moving too fast for you?" he asked softly and cupped his cheek.

Saix shook his head and looked around. "This is Demyx's wagon." He finally said after a moment and narrowed his eyes. "How would you know what too fast is anyway, you're a priest."

"I can take a pretty good guess and what's too fast and what's not fast enough." he said with a shrug. "Demyx and Xigbar have already. I just thought you would want the same."

Saix leaned forward and kissed Xemnas chin under his ear and whispered, "But you have no idea, how loud you might be." He nipped at the lobe.

Xemnas chuckled and wove his fingers into the blue hair. "I don't think we need to worry about the volume of my voice."

"Is that some kind of...challenge?" Saix grinned and began to unbutton the priests shirt. "I'm good at keeping quiet myself."

"That may be." Xemnas smirked and with a quick movement pinned Saix on his back to the floor of the wagon. "But this is different than hunting, love." he breathed.

Saix licked his lips in anticipation. "Then show me, how different it is." A slow smile came to his lips.

Xemnas smirked and leaned down to kiss along Saix's neck. "I thought you didn't want to do anything in Demyx's wagon."

"You aren't really giving me a choice." Saix bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Do you?"

The former priest pulled back and looked down at Saix's lovingly. "I want to do whatever makes you the most comfortable."

"I'd rather do this in privacy." He whispered and looked away. "But if you want to right now...It's fine."

"No." he turned Saix's head back towards him and smiled. "That's what we'll do, if that's what you want."

Saix smiled and pulled Xemnas closer. "I love you." He said before kissing him.

Xemnas kissed the boy back and pulled him closer. He brushed Saix's hair off his neck and kissed down to his throat.

The gypsy ran a hand through the man's hair and closed his eyes slowly. "You say your life is quiet and uneventful but it has to be a lie." he whispered.

"Now why do you say that?" he whispered and nibbled on the teens throat.

"Ah… What priest has your physique?" Saix gulped and shook his head. "Your skin… it's such an exotic color."

Xemnas bit down on the side of Saix's neck. "It just runs in my family." he said and pulled back from Saix's neck. As he was looking down at his lover he realized that he didn't know how to love him. Not love him as in the romantic sense of the word but the physical sense of it.

Saix looked up at the ex-priest and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… I don't know… how to…" he bit his lip and looked to the side.

Saix knited his eyebrows together in confusion before realization over took his features. "Oh!" he exclaimed with wide eyes and a bright blush blooming on his face. "W-well… I mean… I don't really know… either…"

Xemnas frowned and looked back to the boy. "We can't go into this blind Saix. I need to figure out exactly how to…do this before anything else." he said and stood up.

Saix sighed and looked to the floor of the wagon. "I suppose…"

"Now don't be upset. I mean… I'm sure I can get some advice…" he said and looked out the wagon to Xigbar. "I'll be back shortly." he whispered and kissed the top of Saix's head before climbing out the wagon with a wince due to the burns on his legs. "Xigbar?" he called out the other man's name as he walked up to said man and Demyx.

Xigbar looked over to his friend and smiled. "What is it?" he asked and pulled Demyx to his chest.

"May I speak to you please? In private?" the silver haired man asked and motion to a tree a few yards away.

"Of course." Xigbar said and kissed Demyx's cheek and let him go.

Demyx smiled and kissed Xigbar's cheek. "I'll go keep Saix company." he said and walked off to the wagon where Saix had sat up and was dangling his legs over the back. "So…" he started as he walked up to his best friend. "How are things going with Xemnas?" he asked.

The blue haired boy let out a loud sigh and his shoulders slumped. "I don't know, everything was going fine but… he was a priest and I… well you know I've never laid with a man before…" he frowned. "Neither of us have any idea what we're doing."

Demyx smiled and put an arm around Saix's shoulder. "Nobody just instantly knows what they're doing when it comes to sex Saix. It take patience, trust, love, and practice. Lots of practice." he said with a giggle. "And I'm sure you'll get plenty of all of those things with Xemnas. Once you guys figure it out that is. Just take it slow at first and get to know each others bodies." he said with a small smile.

"Start out slow huh?" Saix asked and looked over at the two seme's talking by a far off tree. "You think he'll be good for me?"

Demyx giggled as he watched the two men and looked at Saix. "You're in good hands Saix."

Across the way Xigbar was doing exactly what Saix had thought and held tightly to his friend. "Now, don't run away Xemnas, you asked me, so I'm telling you."

"This is not telling! This is showing!" Xemnas shouted and tried to pry the man's hands off of his waist.

Xigbar frowned and held an iron grip to the other man. "You're way tense, you just need to relax." He pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around his chest, placing his face near his neck. "Just calm down, you don't have to do this if you want to, I'm just giving you...variety." he whispered the last bit, gleeful at his chance of payback to the man.

Xemnas blushed and sighed as he went lax in Xigbar's arms. "Fine. I want to do this right, I don't want to hurt him."

Xigbar smiled and shook his head. "They're watching." He bit his lip trying to remember what he had told the priest already. "It's all about knowing what he wants." The dark-haired man pushed him away slightly.

"Neither of us know what we want or like though that's the thing." he stepped away from Xigbar and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You'll figure it out." Xigbar scratched his head. "You never go in knowing perfectly what's going to happen. That's what makes it great. But seriously, you have to be careful, you have to do whatever he tells you."

Xemnas nodded. "Right. Whatever he says." he glanced over to Saix and smiled. "I think we'll be alright."

Saix looked away quickly and blushed. "I don't recommend going full-force about it though."

Xigbar twisted Xemnas around and pulled him closer. "Just think of it like dancing. And don't be afraid to search for...er..." Xigbar trailed off and pulled away from Xemnas quickly, coughing awkwardly. "Uh...spots."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Spots? What does that mean?" he asked.

"Sweet spots, that'll make him...excited...I-it comes in handy for...teasing." Xigbar blushed now and crossed his arms.

Xemnas crossed his arms and smirked. "You seem like you're quite the professional at this kind of thing, Xigbar."

"You never asked me about my past." Xigbar bit his lip and looked away. "I gave you some examples, is there anything else you wanted to know?" He seemed slightly annoyed now.

"No I'll do the rest on my own. But you did help me a lot Xigbar. Thank you." Xemnas turned to walk back to the wagon. "Let's go, I want to get Saix out of here."

Xigbar followed after a few moments and fell in step with him. Saix pulled back into the wagon and rubbed his face in an attempt to remove the blush from his cheeks.

Xemnas climbed into the back and sat down next to his lover. "Are you alright Saix?"

"Ah, fine." Saix looked at Xemnas and sucked on his lower lip.

"You?"

"Yeah." he put an arm around Saix's shoulders and pulled him against his chest. "I'm fine. I love you Saix."

The gypsy leaned against the tan man and nodded. " I love you too." He answered with a smile and wrapped his arm around the others waist.

Xemnas smiled and kissed the top of Saix's head, then ran his fingers through the soft hair.  
The wagon shifted as Xigbar climbed onto the wagon and Saix let out a breath. "So what are you going to do?"

"Treat you the way you deserve to be treated." he whispered and ran his fingers down the back of Saix's neck, looking for these so-called "spots" that Xigbar spoke of.

Saix craned his neck to the touch and closed his eyes. "I mean about...being a priest, or being gypsy."

"Well I suppose I'm a gypsy now." he whispered and moved his hand down Saix's back slowly.  
Saix laughed. "I guess...it was a silly question, I didn't know your intentions of...what path you would follow."

"From now on..." he stared into Saix's eyes. "I follow you." he finished and pushed his hand up the back of Saix's shirt to run his nails over the pale skin.

Saix sat up straight and turned toward Xemnas slightly. "What are you doing?" He said with a lilt of laughter.

"Nothing." he said quickly and removed his hand from the boy's back.

"Ah, well that's not fair, that felt nice." Saix smiled and pulled his hand from Xemnas' waist tracing a line across his pants line.

Xemnas smirked and put his hand back beneath the boy's shirt and ran his nails down his back roughly. "How's that?"

Saix arched his back and tilted his head back. "Mm, I like that." He whispered quietly.

Xemnas smiled and continued to scratch at the boy's back and lean down to nip at his throat. "Do you now?"

The teen dropped his hands and whimpered quietly. "You lied. What are you doing?"

Xemnas chuckled and looked up at his young lover. "Just trying to find what makes you feel good." he breathed against the sensitive skin.

Saix bowed his head and closed his eyes, laughing quietly. "Well...what about you?" He shifted into his lap, hands placed on the ex-priests shoulders.

Xemnas winced when Saix rubbed against his wounded legs but regained his composure and placed his hands on Saix's waist. "Let's see if you can find anything."

Saix narrowed his eyes in thought and ran two fingers down Xemnas' chest. "I can't seem to find any place for you. Are you sure you have any?"

"I'm sure I do, but I'd like for you to find them." he whispered and shifted uncomfortably.

Saix turned his head to the side noticing something was off but disregarded it as he bent his head down to kiss the crook of Xemnas' neck. "Here maybe?" His hands pushed under the fabric of the older man's shirt.

Xemnas let out a small grunt of pain and wove his fingers into the boy's hair to pull him closer. "Possibly."

Saix pulled his hands from Xemnas' abs and rested them on the top of his legs. "Xemnas?" He stopped kissing and closed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Saix." he looked up at the teen lovingly. "Why do you ask?"

The gypsy rose an eyebrow and shifted into a more comfortable position atop Xemnas. "Because I'm getting a vibe that there's something wrong."

Xemnas held back a wince and smiled up at Saix as he placed his hands on the boy's hips. "Nothing's wrong, love."

Saix shrugged slightly and returned to his neck and went to work on Xemnas' shirt. "I haven't found any, yet, have I?" He nipped gently.

"There might be one close to where you're looking." he whispered and slipped his hands down onto Saix's ass.

Pulling the shirt open and sliding it past the older man's shoulders he stared at the toned skin, smiling at the sensation he was receiving from Xemnas. He splayed his fingers across his chest, brushing his fingertips over his nipples and stared at the stark contrast of the change in skin color.

Xemnas let out a soft moan and closed his eyes. "I love you Saix..."

Saix smiled impishly and leaned over to kiss the man on the lips, catching his chin with his hands, lifting his head up to meet him fully.

Xemnas opened his eyes and stared into Saix's, then gave a small smile. "Your eyes are beautiful."

The blue-haired boy chuckled and stared back. "I've never seen a shade of color quite like yours."

"Well I hope you like it, because you're going to have to look at them for quite a while." he whispered and caressed the boy's cheek.

Saix grinned and kissed Xemnas again, this time wrapping his arms around the others neck and pressing his tongue to Xemnas' lips. Xemnas parted his lips to let Saix's tongue in, then was tossed onto his side as the wagon lurched forward and started to move. The boy kept a firm grip on his lover and rolled so that he was on top of him and pushed his tongue inside, exploring the dark cavern. Xemnas moaned, partially out of pleasure and partially out of pain. He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tightly. Saix let out a happy sound and rolled his tongue against the others. He let his hands slide down the mans chest, feeling every muscle he could find. The ex-priest lifted up the back of Saix's shirt and broke the kiss to pull off the shirt. Saix pouted at pulling away from the kiss but simply moved on to Xemnas' exposed chest, starting at the base of his neck.

Xemnas leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "You have rather talented lips." he whispered and wove his fingers into the blue hair.

"How many people have you let kiss you?" Saix teased and inched towards a nipple.  
"Not many...None." he chuckled and moved his head to look at Saix. "But you're the only one I want to kiss me."

Saix smiled and passed his lips over the man's nipple, maintaining eye contact and slowly dragged his tongue across the tip.

Xemnas sucked in a breath as he watched the boy and pulled his head closer to his chest. "Saix..."

Saix smiled again took the nipple between his teeth and sucked on it gently.

Xemnas bit his lip and tried to hold back a moan. "Oh... Saix... I thought you wanted... privacy."

After a moment Saix lifted a finger to his lips and pulled away. "I do." He said simply, before sucking on his index finger. "But this is just too fun." He took the thin finger and traced a pattern around the neglected nipple. "We can always stop and wait 'til later, right?"

Xemnas let out a low moan and laid his head back down. "Of course... but this is just teasing." he breathed.

Saix pulled away and cocked his head to the side. Is it too much?"

Xemnas lifted his head to look at Saix and smiled at how cute he looked. "No. I think I can handle your teasing." he caressed the boy's face and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Mm." Saix lifted a hand to run his fingers through Xemnas' hair and smiled into the kiss.

Xemnas smirked against Saix's lips and flipped their bodies so that he was laying on top Saix. The gypsy opened his mouth with a small whimper and grabbed a bit of Xemnas' hair in a gentle tug. Xemnas deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and pushing his tongue into the boy's mouth. Saix bucked his hips and wrestled with the invading tongue playfully. Xemnas put his weight on his knees and ran his hands down Saix's bare chest slowly. The teen slid his hands through the man's hair and gripped his shoulders tightly. Xemnas pulled back when his hand came into contact with the boy's pants. He pulled away from Saix breaking the kiss and looked down at him. "We should stop..."

Saix pouted and closed his eyes, leaning his head away from the ex-priest. "Hm."

Xemnas frowned as he moved off of Saix to sit next to him and let his eyes travel down the boy's body until they stopped at the bulge in his pants. Saix looked away when he felt his face flush and sucked on his lower lip, leaving a cascade of blue hair between the two.

Xemnas smiled at the teen and gently placed a hand on Saix's thigh. "I would like to try one more spot though." he whispered and reached over to turn Saix's face back towards his own.

Saix was confused for a moment and then his eyes widened when he realized what he meant, causing him to blush even more.

Xemnas chuckled and leaned over the boy, careful not to strain his burnt legs. "Your face is so red. I don't think I've ever seen anyone blush as much as you do." he whispered as he untied the pull strings to the boy's pants.

Saix closed his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding in. "I-I'm not used to this sort of thing I guess."

Xemnas stopped his hands quickly and looked into the boy's eyes. "Do you not want me to?"

"Ah, no that's not what I meant." Saix whispered and reached for Xemnas' hand. "It's fine."

Xemnas paused and searched Saix's eyes for any doubt then smiled and pushed his hand slowly into the boy's pants.

Saix closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He never expected someone else to do this for him and relaxed as a small wave of pleasure washed over him. Xemnas gulped quietly, hoping that he was doing this right and slowly wrapped his hand around the warm shaft. Saix sucked in a small gasp and felt himself raise his hips to Xemnas' touch. He looked over to his lover and smiled then pulled down Saix's pants for more room. He leaned over and began to nip at the pale neck.  
Saix twisted his neck to provide Xemnas more room and whimpered quietly. "Now who's teasing?"

"I'm just trying to... relieve you. That's all. Not teasing." he breathed and gave Saix's member an experimental stroke.

Saix chuckled and shook his head. "I have the feeling you've not done this before." He looked down at the silver haired man.

He pulled away from Saix's neck and looked into his eyes. "Of course I haven't. I was a priest."

"I'm glad I wasn't given that lot in life. "Saix smiled and licked his lips. "It would suck."

"It was ok. But I think I'll like being here with you more." he whispered and started to move his hands again.

The gypsy moaned quietly and tilted his head back again, enjoying the small bites Xemnas had given him earlier. Hearing the moan and knowing that he was doing something right, Xemnas moved his hand faster and leaned down to bite Saix's neck

Saix raised a hand to the back of his lovers neck and bucked his hips again. "More..." He whispered.

Xemnas bit down slightly harder and moved his hand faster. "Like that?"

Saix moaned in response and began to run his hand through his hair, stopping at his shoulder to hold onto him. "I think I'm… coming." He whispered.

Xemnas tightened his grip on the boy's length and quickened his pace. "I love you." he breathed and bit down hard on Saix's neck as he worked his hand faster.

Saix moaned as he released and fell limp within his lovers grasp, his hand slipping down Xemnas' arm. Xemnas pulled away from the boy and looked down at his now messy hand, then back up at Saix's face.

The gypsy stared into Xemnas' eyes and a smile crept onto his face. "I love you, Xemnas..." He whispered.

"I love you too Saix." he whispered back and kissed the boy's forehead.

Saix winced slightly and brought a hand back to Xemnas' hair and pulled away. "I can't wait 'til later." He twirled the silver stand around his finger.

Xemnas frowned. "I understand you're impatient, but in the back of a moving wagon? Don't you want to be somewhere more comfortable, love?"

"That's why I say I can't wait." Saix grinned. "The next time we're alone..." He tugged gently on the bit of hair and bit his lip.

Xemnas smiled and touched their foreheads together. "Of course, love. You just have to be patient." he said with a chuckle.

The boy glanced down at Xemnas' hand and cocked his head to the side. "You...er..."

Xemnas looked down at where Saix was looking, and remembered something that Xigbar had told him. He lifted his hand and licked at one of his fingers.

Saix licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair, curious of what it would be like, if his finger was himself.

Xemnas glanced past his fingers at Saix and smirked, then took the finger he was currently licking into his mouth.

"Oh , now you want to do that." Saix licked his lips and shook his head.

Xemnas removed the clean finger from his mouth and smirked at his lover. "Do what, love?" he put another finger into his mouth and closed his eyes.

Saix pushed the ex-priests shoulder playfully. "Do you like it that much?" He laughed quietly.

Xemnas opened his eyes as he pulled the finger from his mouth. He leaned closer to Saix and whispered into his ear. "You taste divine Saix."

"Divine...hm?" Saix whispered and closed his eyes. "If *I* taste divine, then I can't imagine what you taste like."

He chuckled and pulled away from the boy. "You'll have to wait to find out." he said and pushed the boy down onto the floor.

Saix looked up at his lover in confusion. "What are you...?"

"You've had a very busy and exciting day. I'd like it if you got some rest." he said and brushed some of the boy's hair from his face.

Saix nodded in understanding and pulled his pants back on, not bothering to secure them. "Very true..."

Xemnas smiled down at Saix and kissed his forehead. "I love you Saix."

"Mm..." Saix closed his eyes and curled up on the floor of the wagon, in an attempt to rest his weary body,

Xemnas looked around and found a folded up blanket in the corner. He grabbed the blanket and covered Saix with it. "Sleep well, love."

Saix tugged the blanket over his shoulders and looked up at the priest. "Don't you forget to sleep either." He whispered.

"I will later. Now go to sleep." he whispered and ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

Saix woke up the same way he did every morning, sprawled out in a mess of a blanket and hair going every which way.

A shirtless Xemnas glanced into the back of the wagon and smiled when he saw that his lover was awake. "Well good morning." he said as he climbed into the wagon.

Saix looked up and ran his hand through his hair and blinked a couple times before remembering all the events of the previous night. "Uh… g-good morning, Xemnas." He sat up and quickly tightened his pants.

Xemnas smiled and brushed aside some of the boy's hair. "Good morning. Let's move you to our tent, it's be more comfortable to sleep."

Saix looked past Xemnas, and bit his lip. "How long have I been asleep?" He looked around for his shirt in embarrassment.

"Well it's mid-day so you slept all night and half the day away." he chuckled and handed Saix his shirt. "I couldn't wake you."

"Yeah, I normally sleep all day, anyway." Saix pulled the shirt from his lovers hands and pulled it on. "Sorry..."

"No need to apologize." he said and stood up slowly, his legs causing his pain.

The gypsy grabbed Xemnas' leg, wrapping his arms around it and rubbed his face up and down. "Fine then, I won't."

Xemnas gasped in pain and placed a hand on a shelf to steady himself.

The boy looked up with a discerning eye. "I knew something was wrong." He pulled himself away slightly and asked, "I'm fine now, you can tell me...what's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing." he said as he leaned against the wall. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Xemnas..." He returned to his former position and held him tighter. "I'm not letting go until you tell me."

The man winced and place a hand on Saix's shoulder. "Saix let go."

"No." Saix said resolutely. "You're telling me or I'm not letting go." He closed his eyes.

"Alright... just let go." he muttered and pushed on the boy's shoulder.

Saix let go of him slowly and looked up in concern. "I knew something was wrong last night, why didn't you tell me?"

Xemnas looked down at him with a smile. "I didn't want to worry you." he whispered.

The boy stood up and shook his head. "I don't like not knowing what's going on around me..."

The older man turned his head away from the boy and bit his lip. "My legs were burnt in the fire."

Saix turned the tan man's face back towards him. "You...you did that for me."

"Of course I did. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I saw you get hurt." he whispered and put his arms around the boy's waist to pull him closer. "Better me than you."

Saix looked down and bit his lip. "How bad is it?" He placed his arms on his shoulders.

"I don't know I need to have it looked at by a doctor." he whispered and touched their forehead's together. "But you don't need to worry about me."

The boy bit his lip. "You're with us now...how will you know that the healers in the next village will help?"

"Do I have much of a choice Saix?" he asked and ran his fingers through the blue hair. "I could lose my legs if I don't get them treated."

Saix felt his heart drop at the mention of losing body parts. "Dammit, Xemnas, why didn't you tell Demyx? He may not be the best but he's damn good enough!" Saix's brow furrowed in distress.

"Shh." he cupped Saix's cheek and kissed his forehead. "Calm down love. I'm going into town today to find a doctor."

Saix nodded and looked away. "You should take...Xigbar with you." He held on to his arms.

He looked down at the boy. "Why? Wouldn't you rather go?"

"I would..." He whispered and bit his lip. "But I'll never be able to go into town ever again..."

"Why? Don't be so worried Saix, I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you again." he said as he touched the bandage on the boy's forehead.

"If they see me with you..." He started and shook his head again. "No, I can't. You should go without me."

"What would happen love? They don't treat my legs? Then we'll come back here and have Demyx treat them."

Saix looked up. "I...Alright, I will. I'm just...afraid." Saix bit his upper lip and shrugged. "It's not a feeling I'm used to."

"What are you so scared of love?" he whispered and ran his fingers through the blue hair soothingly.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He placed a hand on Xemnas' hip. "Not again."

He placed his hands over Saix's. "This..." he squeezed Saix's hand. "Was not your fault."

"Do you know this town?" He slipped his fingers between Xemnas', twining them together.

"No. Not well." he whispered and lifted their intertwined hands to kiss Saix's. "I've only been here a time or two."

"Well...maybe we'll get lucky and I can get treated as well...but I seriously doubt that." He glanced out of the wagon. "So what did you do after I fell asleep?"

Xemnas smiled. "I watched you sleep." he whispered and wrapped his free arm around Saix's waist.

The boy laughed. "I bet that was entertaining...But you had to do something else." 'Hopefully...', he added in his mind.

Xemnas smirked. "Well I did drive for a while so Demyx and Xigbar could rest."

"Mmm." Saix rose his eyebrows. "How was that for you, driving a wagon?"

"It was fine. I've driven before so it wasn't that bad." he ran his fingers up and down the boy's back. "Then after that I went back to watching you sleep."

"Well...I don't usually sleep like that." Saix laughed and shook his head. "Did you happen to get any rest yourself?"

"A few hours, yes." Xemnas chuckled. "You should spend less time worrying about me and more time on healing that head of yours."

"It itches..." He mumbled and pouted. "But so does every other wound I've gotten since coming to your town." He smiled.

"Well you can't touch it." he said sternly then smiled down at his lover. "We'll go to the doctor's tomorrow, that is if you're not too sore."

Saix's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm fi-wait." He blushed in realization. "Well, you're going to the doctor regardless of how I feel." a smile crept onto his face.

Xemnas chuckled. "Of course." he whispered and pulled Saix into a kiss.

The gypsy wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled into the kiss pulling away only slightly. "You sure that it's fine...with your legs...?" He whispered quietly.

"My legs will be fine. I just don't want to hurt you." he whispered back and lowered a hand to the boy's ass.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." He kissed him back and pressed himself closer to the ex-priest.

Xemnas turned them around so that he was pinning Saix to the wall and kissed down his neck. "I love you."

Saix tangled his fingers in the silver hair and bit his lip. "Can we wait til we're in a tent, Xem?"

Xemnas pulled away from the teen's neck and smirked up at him. "Of course." he let go of the boy and climbed out of the back of the wagon.

Saix jumped out of the wagon and grabbed Xemnas' hand. "So where is our tent?" He whispered so that you could almost hear him smiling.

Xemnas smirked and lifted the boy into his arms. "Right this way, love."

Saix blushed slightly but he didn't care how many stares were aimed their way. "I'm glad I decided to fall in love with you."

"Oh? It didn't just happen?" he chuckled and nuzzled the boy's neck. "I'm just glad I listened to you and Xigbar."

Saix laughed. "Ok, so it did just happen...but can you blame me? You're the handsomest man I've ever laid eyes on."

He pulled back to smirk down at the boy. "I'm glad you think so." he whispered and ducked to walk into their tent.

Saix smiled and glanced around the tent. "So, I bet you were just waiting for me to wake up then, weren't you?"

"I was. How did you know that?" he chuckled and laid Saix down on the makeshift bed. "I wanted to move you in here, but I was afraid that I would wake you."

"Heh, I only wake up if Demyx jumps on me and yells something random about a guy." Saix grinned and twisted a finger in a coil of silver hair.

"Well... Demyx won't be bothering you for a while." Xemnas stated with a smirk. "No one will." he whispered as he lowered himself over his lover.

"Except for you." Saix laughed and pulled Xemnas into a rough kiss.

Xemnas kissed the boy back and pushed a hand down into his pants. Saix lifted his hips to the touch and moaned quietly into the kiss. He slid a hand down the ex-priests side.  
Xemnas pulled out of the kiss to quickly removed the boys pants and shirt. He stared down at the younger boy and smiled. "Beautiful." he breathed as he ran his fingers from Saix's neck to his hip.

Saix took a breath and looked up at Xemnas' pants, tentatively reaching for the edge, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Xemnas chuckled and grabbed Saix's wrist. "Relax love. If want to do something..." he placed Saix's hand on his hip. "Then do it."

Saix took a deep breath and pulled Xemnas' pants off. "Now I feel shy..." Saix blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Don't be. It's just us here Saix." he whispered as he sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, then let it slide off his shoulders.

The blue-haired boy wrapped his arms around the tan mans waist and pulled him closer. "I'm yours..."

"And I am your's." he whispered back and leaned down to kiss the boy gently. "I love you."

"I love you too..." He whispered and pulled him back into a kiss and opened his mouth slowly.  
Xemnas pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth and ran a hand down Saix's side to his hip. Saix moaned quietly and ran his hands up Xemnas' side back to his shoulders. Xemnas moved his way between Saix's legs and placed his hands on Saix's hips. Saix moaned quietly and ran his hands up Xemnas' side back to his shoulders. Xemnas moved his way between Saix's legs and placed his hands on Saix's hips. The gypsy bucked his hips in response and wrapped his arms around Xemnas' neck. The older man slid his hands down Saix's legs and lifted them to put them around his waist. He pulled out of the kiss to let Saix breath and moved his lips down his neck. Saix felt a chill of pleasure slide down his spine at the touch and tilted his head back.

"I love you Saix." he breathed between kisses. "Now just relax." he lowered a hand and carefully pushed a finger into him. Saix held tightly to Xemnas as he sucked in a breath from surprise.

"Relax..." he whispered and nibbled on the boy's adam's apple. "You're too tense..." he moved his finger carefully before adding a second.

Saix bit his lip and slowly relaxed within the others care. "It's just different..." He whispered.

"I know." he whispered, knowing exactly how the younger boy felt. "Don't worry... I'll take care of you, love."

Saix smiled and nodded slightly. "I know you will." He lifted Xemnas' face to his own to kiss him gently.

Xemnas kissed him softly and pushed in another finger to finish stretching his lover. Saix continued to kiss his seme and nipped at his lower lip. Xemnas moaned softly into the kiss, and thinking that Saix was prepared enough, he pulled out his fingers slowly.

Saix pulled away and groaned quietly when the fingers left him. "Xemnas...I think I'm going to lose that challenge..." He whispered.

"Hmm..." Xemnas shifted Saix's legs. "What challenge is that love?"

"About who's louder..." Saix licked his lips and looked down at Xemnas.

Xemnas chuckled and caressed the boy's cheek. "Try not to be too loud love." he whispered and licked at Saix's neck.

Saix groaned in want. "I guess I can try then..." He purred as he ran a hand down Xemnas' side.

Xemnas smiled and shifted Saix's hips and started to push into him slowly. "I love you."

The boy gripped his lover tightly as he gasped a bit in delight. "Ah, I love you too." He breathed.

He looked up into Saix's eyes as he pushed in all of the way. "Does it hurt?" he whispered and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Not as much as it feel good..." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting go of his seme to drag his nails up his back.

Xemnas' back arched into the boy's touch. He gripped the slim hips and started to move his own slowly. Saix moaned and pulled Xemnas to his lips to kiss him passionately. He kissed Saix back roughly and tried speeding up his motions. The boy gasped and nipped at the tan mans lips in response to the change. Xemnas opened his mouth to allow Saix's entrance and took a chance and pushed into Saix with a hard thrust. Saix pushed his tongue in with a loud moan and arched his back, a pang of discomfort rushing over his senses. Xemnas let out a small moan and nipped at the invading tongue. He lifted Saix's hips to push deeper into him. Saix dug his fingernails into Xemnas' back and whimpered quietly, slowly pulling his tongue back.

Xemnas pulled away from his lover, scared that he had hurt him. "I'm sorry..." he rubbed Saix's hips lovingly and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

The boy looked up at Xemnas. "Just...slow down a bit...I'm ok." He said between breaths

"Right..." he ran his hands up Saix's sides slowly. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to hurt you." he whispered and started moving his hips again.

Saix moved his hips with Xemnas and pulled the ex-priest close in an embrace, kissing his neck.

Xemnas sighed happily and sifted his hips, trying to find another spot that Xigbar had told him about.

Saix moaned again in pleasure and twisted his fingers in the silver hair of his seme. "I love you."

"I love you too Saix, so much." he kissed down the boy's chest and thrust deeper into the boy.

Saix bit Xemnas' neck as a sweet pain jolted through his back, managing to moan out a 'More!' through his teeth.

Xemnas moaned and continued pushing against the point that he had found. "There?"

The boy bit harder in an attempt to scream out and tugged on Xemnas' hair this time a blush rising to his cheeks.

He let out a low chuckle. "I'm taking that as a yes." he panted out as he started to move his hips faster.

Saix nodded after letting go of his neck and licked the bite mark he had left.

Xemnas chuckled and looked into the younger boy's eyes. "You look beautiful right now." he breathed and quickened his thrusts.

Saix blushed even more and looked up at his seme. "Only because I'm with someone as handsome as you..." He whispered.

Xemnas smiled and slowly moved one of his hands into Saix's crotch. "My being handsome has nothing to do with you being beautiful."

The boy smiled. "It's still the truth, though." Saix detangled his fingers from the mans hair and placed his hands on either sides of his face. "If I were so beautiful I would have been in a relationship before I met you."

"Perhaps people were afraid of what I would do if anyone laid a hand on you before I did? Maybe you have some kind of invisible sign that says property of Xemnas." he breathed and cut off any protests by hitting the spot of pleasure again.

Saix moaned loudly and arched his back, slapping a hand over his mouth to quiet himself.

"I like those sounds." he whispered as he pulled Saix's hand away from his mouth. "Let them hear you, I don't care anymore." he nipped at one of the boy's nipples. "Let them know you're mine..."

"Hah! Xemnas!" Saix moaned louder, a bit of excitement hung at the edge of his voice at feeling restrained by his lover.

Xemnas pinned the boy's writst above his head and continued sucking on his nipple.

"More.", he panted and repeated it louder. "Please..." He whispered quietly.

Xemnas smirked and gave a rather hard thrust and started to stoke the boy's erection. "Is this what you want?" he gave Saix a rough stroke.

Saix gasped and nodded, bucking to the mans touch. "Yes..." He drawled out.

Xemnas sped up his hand and moved them into a better position so he could move his hips faster.

The boy bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I, I love you, Xemnas." He tugged his arms slightly and grasped Xemnas' wrist.

"I love you too Saix." he said as he leaned down to kiss him softly. Xemnas' hand moved faster around Saix's erection and he pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Saix welcomed the tongue with a gentle nip and pressed his own to the others. He moaned quietly, feeling about to release at any moment. Xemnas moaned and squeezed his hand and pushed into Saix roughly. The gypsy pulled out of the kiss with a toss of his head back into his pillow as he came into Xemnas' hand, letting out a moan of inexplicable pleasure.

Xemnas gasped as Saix's muscles tightened around him forcing his own orgasm from his body. He let go off Saix wrist to place it on the ground to support his weight. "Oh God..." he breathed and looked down at his lover then smiled.

At first Saix didn't know what to make of it but then adapted a silly look of love before reaching up to stroke Xemnas' cheek. "That was..." He took a moment to find a word that could describe it all in one word. "Incredible..." The word he picked did little justice to how he actually felt.

Xemnas smiled and pulled out of the boy slowly to lay down next to him and pulled him against his chest. "Now, I want you to rest."

Saix let out a small chuckle. "It seems that's all I ever do now, these days." He whispered and held onto the arm around him.

Xemnas smiled and pulled a blanket over them. "Yes but you have an excuse. Now go to sleep. I'll wake you for dinner."

Saix closed his eyes reluctantly but welcomed the sleep all the same, whispered a quiet 'I love you.'

Xemnas smiled and ran his fingers through the blue hair. "I love you too, Saix."


End file.
